


unlikely allies

by jinrrito



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Pining, Somewhat oblivious MC, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, everyone hates each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinrrito/pseuds/jinrrito
Summary: when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you're forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/You, Choi Soobin/You, Choi Yeonjun/You, Huening Kai/You, Kang Taehyun/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. zero

“yeonjun you’re late…again,” your history teacher sighs. you watch as choi yeonjun strolls into class like normal. “sorry teach, i didn’t really wanna come.”

yeonjun is the school’s heartthrob. everyone likes him, at least you think everyone likes him. you wouldn’t say _you_ like him but you can see why people would. he’s an asshole but a cute asshole. he really doesn’t care for his studies and treats people like they owe him something.

you roll your eyes at his answer and decide to focus on the roll call for when your name is called. “choi soobin?” you see a boy with purple hair raise his hand silently. you hear yeonjun snicker from the back of the class. you watch soobin turn around to glare at the other.

“something funny choi?” he seethes. yeonjun raises an eyebrow at soobin, leaning forward in his seat, “yeah something sure is funny.”

soobin gets out of his seat and strides up to yeonjun’s seat, easily towering over the boy. he grabs the collar of yeonjun’s hoodie and lifts him up so that he’s standing face to face.

“why don’t you laugh in my face then?” soobin challenges. yeonjun looks bored, not even the slightest intimidated by the taller boy.

“ha. ha .ha.” he annunciates each word mockingly, smiling in soobin’s face.

the next thing you know the two boys are the floor fighting one another. “hey hey hey!” your teacher runs from the front of the class to the back to break up the fight. there’s already a small crowd around them and no one seems adamant on helping break the fight up.

the thing is, choi soobin and choi yeonjun are known to fight a lot. you’re not sure why they hate each other so much but every time they’re near each other fists start flying. who thought putting these two in a class together was a good idea.

soobin was a quiet boy, everyone knew that. somedays he’d come dressed like the fluffiest cat you’d ever seen and sometimes he’d dress like a total greaser. he could just switch up like that; just like his attitude. he was nice, from what you knew he would always participate in extracurricular activities and charity events around the school. however, because people thought he was soft they would always mess with him. he was always able to hold his own though.

“hey break it up!” you hear your teacher shout. the two boys were in their own minds continuously throwing punches at each other. you were still sat at your desk, not really caring for fights between two stupid alpha males.

your teacher somehow manages to pull soobin from yeonjun and hold him back while a friend of yeonjun’s holds him back as well. both boys have a good amount of blood on their faces so you can’t really tell who won.

“you’re fucking weak soobs! that shit barely hurt,” yeonjun teases. he has blood trailing down his hairline from when soobin pushed him to the ground and blood on his nose and around his pouty lips. “bold talk for someone who just got their ass beat,” soobin spits. he too has blood on his nose and lips but he’s also sporting a cut on his cheekbone, yeonjun must’ve scratched his face.

“enough! yeonjun go to the nurse’s room to get fixed up and soobin straight to the principal’s office, you’ll go to nurse after he’s done, you hear me!” your history teacher orders. you watch her look around the room for someone suitable enough to escort yeonjun to the nurse’s office.

you silently pray that she doesn’t pick on you but seeing as you were the only one not interested in the drama, her eyes fall on you. “y/n please escort yeonjun to the nurse’s office, i frankly don’t trust him to actually go there on his own.”

you curse at her in your mind but stand up anyways. “no problem,” you force a light smile.

you and yeonjun leave the class ahead of soobin. as you’re walking down the hallway, you glance at yeonjun. he doesn’t look angry, if anything he looks calm. “i know i’m hot but stop staring at me,” he looks down at you.

you roll your eyes at him. “do you not talk? come to think of it… i didn’t even know you were in my class,” yeonjun looks at you quizically but with curiosity in his eyes. you know that if you don’t answer him he’ll keep pestering you. “we’ve been in the same class for the past four years,” you mutter.

you can feel his eyes on you but thankfully he doesn’t say anything. while you two are walking through the halls you see a boy on the floor playing with something. “what’s that kid doing over there?” yeonjun asks. he’s already starting to walk away from you but you grab his sweater.

“sorry yeonjun but our only destination is the nurse’s office,” you say to him. he looks at you with his eyes narrowed down at where you’re grabbing him. you stumble back as he yanks his arm away from your grasp, striding towards the boy. you huff following him.

“hey loser, what you got there?” yeonjun looks down at the boy. the boy turns around with confusion laced on his features. he sighs, “what do _you_ want?” he pouts.

when you reach the boy you recognize him as choi beomgyu. the kid is smart but only when he wants to be. he’s in your science class and is always messing around and not actually ever doing the work. either that or he skips class to run off and experiment with random things. he’s a nice guy and you sometimes ask him for help during labs since he’s probably the smartest kid in your class.

“hey beomgyu, what’s up?” you greet him. he turns towards you and smiles warmly. “hey y/n,” yeonjun looks between the both of you and rolls his eyes. “what the hell are you doing with one of the baseball teams bats?”

beomgyu moves the bat behind him and glares at yeonjun, “i was just curious as to what makes it so hard-hitting. i’ve been craving my way into it but can’t seem to get too far.”

you crouch next to him, “maybe you should’ve picked up one of the metal ones. i’m pretty sure the wood ones only have wood in them. though i heard they’re made with bamboo so,” you shrug. beomgyu stares at you silently.

“y-yeah you’re probably right…thanks y/n,” beomgyu snaps out of his daze and pockets the butterfly knife he was previously using. yeonjun tsks, “cmon y/n, let’s go i already lost interest.” yeonjun pulls you along as you watch beomgyu wave and head to the auditorium.

“god why did we have to take the long route this is fucking boring,” yeonjun complains. you sigh, hoping he’ll shut up already. “do you ever not talk?” you ask him. you both are too busy glaring at each other that you don’t see when someone bumps into you.

the person drops the pile of books they were holding in their hands. “ah shit,” they mumble. you snap out of glaring at yeonjun to see a boy on the floor with books scattered around him. “shit im sorry! i should’ve been looking at where i was going,” you apologize kneeling down to help the boy pick up his books.

“oh don’t worry i shouldn’t have taken up carrying so many books to the point where i couldn’t see!” the boy’s voice is so cheerful it makes you smile. you’re glad he’s not mad at you.

the boy is really cute too. his boyish features suit his face well and his hair is messy but looks like he stylized it that way. he’s dressed comfortably in a huge sweater and baggy jeans with a molang keychain attached to one of the belt loops.

“where are you even going with all these books?” you ask. “i offered to take these back to the library for my english teacher, in hindsight i really should’ve just taken two or three not the whole stack.” he chuckles sheepishly. he gets up, picking up as many as he can.

you pick up the rest and set them on top of the already tall stack lightly. “well good luck,” you pat the stack in encouragement and it makes him lean forward a bit. he thanks you and makes his way down the hall once again.

you turn to yeonjun who was leaning against the wall watching you. “seeing you being nice to everyone is making me want to choke,” he grimaces. “take notes choi.”

it felt like forever since you arrived at the nurse’s office. walking with yeonjun was really torture to you since he wouldn’t shut up about how amazing he thinks he is.

once you walk in you both notice that the nurse isn’t at her usual place at the front desk. “she went out to get more ice from the cafeteria,” you hear someone speak. you both turn around and see a boy sat on one of the cots the nurse sets up for people who injure themselves.

the boy is kang taehyun, member of the baseball team. “hey tae!” yeonjun greets. taehyun raises his brow and moves the now melted ice bag from his wrist. “what’s got you in here?” yeonjun asks sitting on the cot across from taehyun.

“i’d rather you not act like we’re friends,” taehyun states calmly. “but if you _must_ know, i was practicing my swings and got a little too caught up. i barely noticed that i sprained my wrist.” he looks down at his wrist which is slightly swollen.

kang taehyun was the baseball team’s most prized possession. they really did cherish him because he was the ace of the team. he always scored home runs and when he was pitching, he always managed to get the batter to strike out. he was really talented no one could deny that. despite his hard work on the field, he was dedicated to his studies and was always at the top of all his classes. you wondered how he felt about spraining possibly the most important part of his body.

“damn, that must suck,” yeonjun states, he doesn’t sound apologetic at all and you wonder how that guy could have any friends. “im just here to get patched and cleaned up because that dickhead soobin decided this was fight club,” he tsks. taehyun chuckles, “hope he knocked some sense into you.” yeonjun rolls his eyes.

taehyun finally notices your presence by the front desk and motions you over to them by the cots. he’s friendly but not someone you’d normally hang out with. “you don’t look hurt?” he chides. you point to yeonjun, “i was asked to bring him here since our teacher didn’t trust him to come here and well, actually arrive. since the nurse isn’t here im guessing I’ll have to stick around in case he tries to escape.”

taehyun chuckles, “makes sense.”

the room is quiet for a couple of moments, save for the ticking of the clock on the wall. you feel awkward being around two of the biggest names at your school. yeonjun is sprawled out on the cot and taehyun is still cradling his wrist. “uh…when do you think the nurse will be here?” you ask quietly.

taehyun looks up at you, “well when you got here it had been about 15 minutes since she left. she probably took a detour or something?” you nod looking at his wrist once again. “you should probably wrap that in a gauze, it’ll help with the swelling,” you suggest. he smiles at you, “thanks…uh?”

“y/n”

“right thanks y/n,” he stands up and walks over to the cabinet to find the gauze wrap. in the meantime, you turn to yeonjun. it looks like he’s sleeping but being in a class with him for 4 years has taught you better. “yeonjun.”

he doesn’t move. “yeonjun get up, i know you’re not sleeping,” you try. he sits up with a groan, “what do you want? i barely know you.” for some reason you feel rage bubble up inside of you. you’re not sure why either. usually, you were fine with not being noticed by the “so-called” popular kids but because of yeonjun, you were stuck in the nurse’s office watching over him like a babysitter.

“why the hell did you fight soobin? if it wasn’t for you i wouldn’t be here talking to you right now,” you say through gritted teeth. yeonjun raises an accusing brow at you, “were you not watching the fight? he threw the first punch for fucks sake.” “you provoked him,” you retort.

“it’s not my fault he’s dumb, god do i have to take responsibility for that too?” he groans laying back down on the cot. you eye him but decide to leave the conversation at that.

after your mini argument with yeonjun, you see taehyun return with the gauzes already wrapped around his wrist. “this is much better,” he smiles down at his wrist. “glad i could help,” you smile at him.

silence falls upon you three again until you hear a groan from outside. it doesn’t really sound like a groan a human could possibly make, it sounds way to pained and low. “what was that?” taehyun asks. you shrug, “it might be the nurse.” you walk over to the door and take a look outside.

the hallways on both sides are dimly lit and desolate. you can’t really see down the hall because it just fades to black. you walk back inside the nurse’s office. “there’s no one out there and honestly, it looks way too cree-,” you’re cut off as a shrill scream rips through your conversation.

yeonjun sits straight up this time, “what the hell was that?” taehyun’s eyes are wide with alarm, “that scream did not sound like a happy scream.”

your eyes dart back and forth from yeonjun to taehyun. “i swear when i looked outside there was nothing,” you say hurriedly. you’re not sure why you feel panicked but you do. “check again,” yeonjun tells you. you want to tell him ‘no’ or 'do it yourself’ but you _were_ the one to check first so you figure a second check done by you is only fair.

sighing, you walk to the door once again and look into the halls. for the second time, you don’t see anything except for the darkness of the long hallways but you peer further and notice something.

all the way near the end of the hallway you see the nurse running towards her office. “hey i see the nurse,” you call out to the boys. they make noises of acknowledgment and you hear yeonjun mumble a 'finally’. you keep watching her but you notice that she’s running quite frantically to be considered normal. you don’t say anything watching her run towards the office with confusion laced on your face.

that’s when you see it. you see a figure running almost at the same speed as her but with more of a limp in their step. that’s when you can hear the groaning more clearly but it’s not coming from the nurse, its coming from the figure behind her.

the nurse makes the fatal mistake of tripping over her heels because she’s running so wildly. her body slides a couple of feet from the door but she struggles to stand. she looks up at you and you can see that she has sweat and blood all over her face and her hair is unruly and matted.

“h-help me please!” she calls out to you. your heart is beating intensely. you don’t know why she looks like this but you want to help. “y/n?” you hear taehyun call out to you. “what’s going on out there?”

you bite your lip and decide to help her but as soon as you step out of the office the limping figure lurches forward and pounces on the nurse’s idle body on the floor. you let out a horrified scream and step back. you can see the 'limping figure’ clearer now and it seems to be one of the lunch ladies.

the only thing was that she didn’t look the way she did when she served you breakfast this morning. her skin was pale and her veins were strangely _very_ visible throughout her face and arms. her uniform was tattered and ripped as if a struggle of some sort had taken place. her face had deep scratches that had drying blood pouring out of them. her eyes were not warm, they seemed to be greyed out and she seemed very rabid.

you stood there, horrified, as the lunch lady tore through the nurse’s clothes and body. you wanted to throw up as a bit of the nurse’s blood was unintentionally launched at you. the lunch lady dipped her head down to use her teeth to devour the nurse’s flesh in cold blood. you couldn’t even rack up a sob.

it was like something out of a horror movie. except this was real life.

before the lunch lady could even finish eating the nurse, you watched as the nurse’s body convulsed and thrashed violently before standing up on her own. her head was hung low and she seriously smelled disgusting.

you felt stuck as you watched both women stumble towards you before breaking out in full sprints. you flinched and shut your eyes tightly as you waited for your life to flash before them. it really felt like at any moment you would find yourself being eaten alive and convulsing into whatever monster _that_ was.

but the feeling never came. instead, you felt your body crash against taehyun’s on the floor. the only thing you could hear was the door slam shut and the screeching and groaning of whatever the hell those people were outside as they tried to get through the door.

you opened your eyes slowly and noticed that yeonjun was to one to slam the door shut, it seems like taehyun had pulled you inside.

taehyun groaned, moving to stand, “what the hell was that?” you shook your head, now having time to process what you saw. “she ate her…s-she- her body,” you couldn’t even finish explaining as you broke out in tears. taehyun ran a soothing hand up and down your back.

yeonjun moved away from the door. there was a tiny window on the door so you guys could see that the monsters were still trying to get in. “what the hell are we gonna do! if we go outside they’ll tear us to shreds!” yeonjun too had tears streaming down his face. you have to admit you’d never seen him so vulnerable.

taehyun was the only one not crying. you could see tears in his wide eyes but they never fell. you figured he was trying to be the strong stable one in the group right now. “ok guys lets calm down. we don’t know if we’re the only people alive so we need to be careful.” taehyun explains.

you do really feel bad for him right now. you know he’s a year younger than you and yeonjun and him having to be the 'leader’ at this moment must be tough.

he sighs looking at the both of you. “if we wanna make it out of here alive…we’re gonna have to fight.”


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you're forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.

_**he sighs looking at the both of you. “if we wanna make it out of here alive…we’re gonna have to fight.”** _

silence. the room was engulfed in silence, save for the growling and moaning of the monsters outside the door. you and yeonjun stared wide-eyed at taehyun who was mirroring your expressions.

“excuse me _what?_ ” yeonjun blurted. “we don’t even know what those _things_ are and you wanna go out there and risk getting torn to shreds like the nurse? are you crazy?” all you could do was shake your head in fear. you were still shaken up from watching someone get eaten alive.

“s-she…i saw her get eaten and then she just s-stood up? she came back to life somehow?” you questioned out loud. the boys looked at you with fear in their eyes. yeonjun stared at your shaken state and frowned turning to taehyun. “see? if go out there we’re gonna die!”

“well do you have any other suggestions? if we stay here we starve to death or something like that, it’s better to go out looking for help and finding others before more of them corner us here!” taehyun was making a lot of points right now but going out there? where you just saw a woman die and come back to life? that would happen to you guys if you weren’t prepared.

you tried to calm yourself by taking a deep breath, “ok i agree with taehyun…but we need to be really prepared. we may not be capable of murder at this moment but we can take them on enough to get away right?”

taehyun nods but yeonjun just paces around the room anxiously. “you guys are insane. i can’t believe i’m gonna die here of all places.” you and taehyun watch yeonjun tug at his blonde hair. he suddenly pauses. “i have an idea. what if we don’t actually try to take them on.” he looked at you both expectedly.

“what do you mean?” you asked. he rolled his eyes, “we could try to just trap them in here and make our escape.” taehyun nods at yeonjun’s vague plan, “i get what you mean. before we start though we should take some stuff with us. we got lucky that we’re in the nurse’s office, we can take stuff in case we get injured.”

all three of you split up around the office to pick up anything that might be helpful. “its a good thing i brought my bookbag with me,” taehyun chuckles dryly. you pack up all the stuff you grabbed and help him zip up the bag. “ok so here’s how we’ll go forward with the plan.”

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

yeonjun sighs shakily as he crouches behind the door. “this was my plan so why do i have to be the one to open the door?!” he angrily whispers to you. you’re hiding behind the nurse’s desk which is right beside the door, glaring at him, “just shut up and wait for taehyun’s cue. if they hear you, we’re screwed.”

“will you two stop arguing. if anything i’m the one with the risker job,” taehyun glares at you both. he’s standing in the middle of the office, just a little bit away from the desk. “let’s go over the plan just one more time so nothing unexpected happens,” he’s nervous and you can hear it in his voice. he’s trying to act brave like earlier. yeonjun starts, “simple, i open the door letting the monsters in. they won’t notice me since i’m crouched below the window.” you sigh, continuing, “once the monsters come running in, i pull the stethoscope attached that chair other there as hard as i can. they’ll trip over it sending them tumbling.”

taehyun takes a deep breath, “and i’ll be standing here as bait. once i see that they’re both down, that should give me enough time to run out and shut the door on them.” yeonjun bites his lip, “i hope this works…my heart is racing seriously.”

since taehyun is now visible from the one lamp shining down on him, the monsters outside now have new adrenaline in them, viciously gnawing at the door’s window. you don’t realize it but you all take a deep breath.

“3″

"2″

” _1_!“

as soon as taehyun yells, yeonjun swings the door open. the zombies pretty much bum rush through it to get to taehyun as soon as a slither of it was cracked open, effectively managing to swing the door all the way to the wall. you watch it hit yeonjun’s arm roughly and flinch. he tries to hold back a gasp and squeezes his eyes shut.

you turn your attention to your task and pull on the stethoscope. thankfully it’s stretchy enough to cause the zombies to trip over it. they tumble over each other and skid across the floor. you get up to run out the door and pull yeonjun with you who’s clutching his arm.

however, when you look back taehyun is not behind you, instead, he’s scrambling to the nurse’s closet. apparently you overestimated the recovery time of a simple stumble to the floor. they managed to get up quickly enough to chase after taehyun who thankfully was also quick enough to notice a flawed plan. "shit!” you yell out before you could think. the zombies turn their attention to you and yeonjun who are standing by the door.

they come running at you but you slam the door shut in their faces. great, now taehyun was in there and you both were out here. not to mention, he’s the one with all the supplies.

“damn it!” yeonjun kicks the door in frustration. the zombies are tweaking out watching you both from inside the office. thankfully they don’t notice the closet door slowly creep open.

taehyun sneaks out of the closet in a painfully slow manner, as to not get detected. he ducks behind the desk, holding his breath. he waits a moment before rising from his hiding spot and hurling a pack of unopened pens at where the cots are located. you watch the zombies whip their heads toward the sound and clamber in that direction. taehyun crawls out from behind the desk and runs toward the door. the lunch lady, who is behind the nurse, notices taehyun and runs toward him and at full blown speed.

your heart is pounding so fast, it genuinely feels like time is going in slow motion. the monster is only like a foot behind the red-haired boy. you throw the door open for taehyun and he launches himself like the outside hallway is home base. you and yeonjun once again slam the door closed on the zombie who face plants into it with a groan.

you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. sliding down to sit on the floor, you glance at taehyun. he’s recovering from literally upper body diving out of the room but you figure he’s fine since he’s used to it from playing baseball so long. yeonjun seems fine too since he’s not holding onto his arm anymore.

after a moment, you speak up, “are you ok?” it’s not exactly a question directed at either of the two boys. you kind of are just asking yourself that but yeonjun answers anyways, “i think i’m ok, my arm is aching though. the door slammed on me pretty hard but im ok.”

taehyun backs himself against the lockers opposite from you too. “i’m fine too.” you examine him though you can’t see him from the distance and the dimming hallway lights. his face is riddled in sweat and you can kind of see tears running down his face but he notices you staring and harshly wipes them away. he sighs letting his head rest on the lockers.

“i thought that would be easier…i thought i was gonna die back there. thanks for not leaving me,” you feel like he means that so you make a noise of acknowledgment. yeonjun also nods at him but doesn’t say anything.

it’s dead silent in the hallway and you hope it’s because the rest of the school is hiding not because they’re dead. if you don’t think of the circumstances you’d think it’s somewhat peaceful.

taehyun breaks the silence, “what if there are other people in here in that same situation.” he’s not looking at you, he’s looking into the abyss of darkness that is your school’s hallway. once buzzing with students who you wished would shut the fuck up and move to their next class is now a ghost town. it’s eerie and it leaves you with an unsettling feeling just thinking about what hides beyond the darkness.

“fuck no,” yeonjun says. he’s calm and you hope he doesn’t lash out at what taehyun’s suggesting. “taehyun…” you mumble. you don’t want to say it out loud because you hate how it will sound. well, yeonjun says it for you, “did you hit your head on the way out. you almost died, dude! i know you’re having some kind of epiphany about helping others and what not but think about this: those two zombie things aren’t the only ones in this school. we could really die in here so we need to get o-”

“shut the fuck up!” taehyun spits. you can tell he’s trying not to yell just in case there really are other zombies out here. “do you seriously only care about yourself? what if there really are other people waiting to be helped? we can’t just leave them to die in this stupid ass school!” he gets up with some struggle, clutching his wrists again.

“look im not saying you have to help them but it would be really cool if you did…the more people that are alive the more likely we are to survive,” with that he starts walking down into the darkness of the hallway. yeonjun scoffs and looks at you. you bite your lip. “i know it’s risky…risking our lives for other people but i would feel like shit if i just let people die here while i run off like a coward.”

yeonjun watches you run after taehyun. he’s now left alone standing outside of the nurse’s office. the zombies haven’t quieted down and he wonders how much energy they have. he sighs dramatically, running after you both, “hey wait up!”

•·················•·················•

“so where are we headed?” your school isn’t that big but it isn’t that small either. there are three floors in total but most of the important rooms are on the first floor where you guys are located. taehyun clears his throat, “i was thinking we should get some weapons just in case. the gym’s locker room/storage closet is where the team’s baseball bats are located, we should be fine against those things if we manage to snag the metal ones.”

once he answers you the silence surrounds you three again. you had been walking quite slowly since you didn’t know if you’d encounter another zombie soon. it would be better if you could see but the power in the lights seemed to have died out. the school really did feel scarier when the lights were off.

“isn’t it still day time outside?” yeonjun randomly asks. now that you think about it, he’s right. if you were thinking about the time you took yeonjun to the nurse’s office it was around 2 pm. “wait you’re right,” taehyun stops and turns around. “it was last period when you guys got to the nurse’s office.”

“damn it, i left my phone in my bookbag,” you mumble. you thought it would be a quick trip to the nurse’s office so you left it back in the class. yeonjun pats himself down and grumbles, “mine must’ve fallen out of my pocket during the fight. man, i fucking hate soobin! if i ever see him again he’s dead.”

you ignore yeonjun and look at taehyun expectantly, “sorry mines dead. i was playing with it while i was waiting for the nurse to come back,” he answers sheepishly. you sigh, “we could’ve called for help since it’s not late we could’ve called our parents or better yet, the police.”

“don’t worry, i’m sure they’ll worry that we aren’t coming back from school yet,” yeonjun reassures. “i had practice today and my mom doesn’t know i broke my wrist so she won’t be expecting me home until after practice so i don’t think she’ll be worried until then.”

yeonjun suddenly grabs taehyun’s arm. you look at him in alarm because that was really random. this boy has just been full of spontaneous actions lately. “if you had practice today doesn’t that mean the team would’ve been gathered in the gym by now?” a look of realization hits taehyun but he masks it quickly. “they’re capable… they wouldn’t have been turned into zombies, i’m sure there are some survivors,” he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than you guys.

as you’re growing closer to the gym though, taehyun doesn’t tell you that he’s the best player on the team. he doesn’t tell you that none of his other teammates can properly wield a bat. yes, any idiot can hold a bat but to properly swing it for the hit to have an impact takes real practice, practice that his teammates just haven’t mastered. he doesn’t tell you that he really doesn’t think anyone in that gym has survived.

“you hear that?” yeonjun whispers stepping closer to the gym doors. there it goes again, the unmistakable moaning and groaning of the zombies. the sounds are harsher and louder being that there seem to be a lot of people in the gym at once. “damn that must be the team,” you mutter. “there’s no way anyone in there survived.”

“we-we have to try and find out,” taehyun tries. you eye him. you really don’t think you’ll get out of this one alive but you don’t tell him that.

“we can cause some kind of distraction like last time,” yeonjun suggests. “yeahhh no, im not doing that ever again,” taehyun deadpans. “i think he means like what you did with the pens. that seemed to work…i think they react a lot to loud sounds.”

there’s a moment of silence where you all are just thinking. “your phone!” you turn to taehyun. he raises an eyebrow at you, “it’s dead y/n.” you shake your head, “look since it’s dead and you really won’t be needing it, we can just throw it somewhere in the gym. the impact of the phone hitting the wall will alert the zombies and they’ll move. then we can maneuver ourselves through the darkness of the gym into the storage room to see if anyone’s in there!”

both boys are staring at you with a weird look in their eyes but none of them say what they’re really thinking. “that’s… actually not a bad idea. the gym is big so there’s no way we’ll run into one. and since it looks like the lights are off they won’t see us if we keep close to the walls,” taehyun reiterates.

“ok so let’s just get this over with,” yeonjun mutters. you look at yeonjun who’s staring into the gym, “you didn’t have to come with us.” you don’t wanna sound rude but if he’s just gonna complain the whole time then you’d rather be with just taehyun. “yeah right as if i’d venture off on my own in a school full of flesh-eating monsters,” he rolls his eyes. “plus i’m the one who comes up with all the good plans, you guys need me.”

“whatever,” taehyun answers dryly. he’s already starting to open the door to the gym, telling you guys that that’s your cue to shut up. walking behind yeonjun, who’s behind taehyun, you all crouch in a stealthy manner. you wouldn’t call yourself the most athletic person but damn, why are your thighs starting to hurt? yeonjun cranes his neck to look back at you and when he sees you struggling to keep up, he slows down.

“what the fuck are you doing?” he whisper-yells. you don’t know if the zombies can hear him but that sounded quite loud to you. you glare at him when the groans in the gym increase slightly in volume. “my thighs hurt, just- just leave me alone and tell taehyun to throw the damn phone.” you see yeonjun purse his lips but turn to taehyun, telling him to get on with the plan. taehyun looks over to you with confusion and ?concern? written all over his face and all you do is nod at him.

he gets up slightly from his crouched position on the ground, still kind of in a half squat. he lets out a breath, preparing himself to pitch his phone. you watch in awe as you see taehyun get in the zone. you know this is a serious moment and everything but he looks good when he’s focused.his eyes are trained on where he’s made a mental target to throw to. even in this weird setting of a gym full of zombies of his own teammates, you can see that his breathing is steady. you wonder why you’d never been to any of the school’s home baseball games when you realize that taehyun had somewhat of a cult following. right, just like yeonjun everyone liked him and you just figured it was for nothing or that he was overhyped but you can see why now.

drawing you out of your thoughts was the sound of taehyun’s phone crashing against the gym’s wall. at the moment in which you were daydreaming about him, he must’ve thrown it. “ok cmon we gotta hurry, that might not keep them that occupied,” taehyun whispers. you turn to look at the zombies which, thankfully, fell for your trick. they were all gathered in the direction where taehyun had thrown his phone. you all rose from your crouched positions and ran the rest of the way to the gym’s locker room.

once inside you all let out a breath. “i can’t believe that worked,” you sigh. “i’m glad it did,” yeonjun also sighs. “ok let’s go get those bats, once we have them then we might be safe,” taehyun leads you both to where he knows they are. walking down the locker room’s hallway is even creepier than walking down the normal hallway. there are no windows plus the lights are out so it’s even darker in here. once again you’re the behind yeonjun who’s behind taehyun. you feel uncomfortable and almost feeling like there’s an eerie presence behind you. you never liked to be last; the shiver you get through your spine from the mere thought of something following you was weird.

just then you whip your body around but you feel it before you see it. a zombie that must’ve been in the locker room before you got here hovering over you. you’re not sure what happened but it must’ve flown at you hard enough to knock your body to the ground. it was snapping and snarling in your face trying to get a bite. your eyes were closed but all your other sensed were heightened and you could definitely hear yourself shrieking wildly. you weren’t sure what taehyun and yeonjun were doing but you guessed they were standing and staring in shock and horror. you are surely gonna die here.

just then, the back of the zombie’s skull was knocked in with so much force that it came out through the front, effectively landing on the upper half of your body and face. just like that, it was no longer trying to devour you, instead, slumping down onto you like a lifeless doll.

you wanted to throw up but you bit it back. you figured the image of you on the floor with blood and a bashed brain spilling out of a once alive human on you was enough. 

the body was thrown off you in an instant and there stood choi beomgyu looking over you with so much concern that you were scared you turned into a zombie and were about to suffer the same fate as the corpse next to you. “oh my god y/n,” his eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth is agape. he kneels down to wipe the brain remnants off you but he does it hastily and not that gentle really. you flinch and he pauses, “s-sorry its just that…well i don’t know. i didn’t think anyone else was alive and then i see _you_ but you’re about to get eaten so i mean-.” you cut him off with a shaky hand lifted when you realize he’s rambling.

he wants to go in to hug you and shout for joy that _thankfully_ his crush- i mean… thankfully _you_ are alive but yeonjun steps in, “dude oh my god y/n, are you okay?” you don’t turn around to look at him or taehyun because frankly, you’re too shaken up to even stand.

“thank you _beomgyu_ ,” you whisper the expression and you kind of hope it sounds spiteful towards the other two boys for not really doing anything to help. taehyun looks down and bites his lip and yeonjun just looks at you. beomgyu smiles lightly and helps you stand and when you turn around you see the other two boys flinch at what you look like.

you know you must look horrifying with blood all over you and you want to cry. not because you look absolutely disgusting in front of the two of the most popular boys at your school but because you almost died in front of them. you let out a sob and taehyun steps forward but beomgyu is already ahead of him. “oh y/n… it’s ok. look,” he wipes your face with his shirt and you feel even worse. “we’re alive, you’re alive, it’s gonna be ok.”


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you're forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.

**_“we’re alive, you’re alive, it’s gonna be ok.”_ **

usually, when people say those words, everything ends up going completely wrong. the phrase gets jinked and turned over on its head making the situation worse. in your case, that didn’t happen. if anything the situation got better somehow.

“after we met in the hall i headed to the gym to get the bat you suggested,” beomgyu explains softly. you and him were seated on one of the benches in the locker room.

after what happened earlier with the zombie, you distanced yourself from yeonjun and taehyun who were currently exploring the locker room for other resources. luckily, none of the other zombies outside knew you all were in here so it was safe to say you were in the clear for now.

“actually if it wasn’t for you, i’d probably be dead,” he laughs looking down at his hands. you noticed there was a lot of blood on them but didn’t bother to ask where it came from. after all, you all seemed to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. “i could say the same,” you chuckle. you honestly don’t have to energy to talk but you figure a new face to converse with who isn’t someone you despise is nice.

“no but really,” he suddenly turns serious. “if it wasn’t for you, i would’ve never gone to the gym in the first place. i probably would’ve been turned into one of those monsters while in the hallway, unsuspecting.” you don’t argue with him. if he thinks you saved his life then so be it. “i’m grateful seriously,” he mentions softly. you look up at him bewildered, “ _you’re_ grateful? if anything i’m the one who should be grateful,” you laugh a genuine laugh this time hoping to lift the gloomy mood. “if it wasn’t for you i would be the living dead right now,” you smile bitterly.

you can feel him staring at you but you don’t look at him. you don’t want this conversation to turn into a battle of who saved who and thankfully he doesn’t continue it.

“uh i-i think just last week we were working on a lab together,” he scratches the back of his head nervously. you lean back on the bench, “oh yeah, i remember. wow it’s crazy how things can change so drastically in a matter of days.” you look around the locker room in thought, “i wonder what happened to everyone else, i mean how can something like this happen?” you continue.

he sighs, “i really don’t know…like i said, i headed to the gym after we saw each other. everything seemed normal. i was in the batting room looking for a metal bat then i hear the locker room door burst open. i figured the baseball team was about to start practice so i walked out while trying to hide the bat under my shirt.” he looks at you sheepishly as you laugh at his attempt at stealing. “well one of the members of the team was in the corner of the locker room just scratching his arm like crazy! i’m talking deep wounds with blood dri-” you cut him off, grimacing. “r-right well, i asked him what happened and all he told me was not to go out there. i was confused so i look into the gym and see people eating each other than coming back to life and doing the same to others.”

he closes his eyes but winces as if remembering a bad memory, “it was crazy, i was so starstruck that i didn’t even realize the guy from before had already turned. it’s a good thing i heard him making those weird noises or else i would’ve turned too. unfortunately, i had to kill him using the bat.” your eyes fall on the bruised and bloody bat by his side. it must’ve taken beomgyu _a lot_ of hits to figure out where exactly to aim to kill. “how did that other one that attacked me get in?” you ask.

“well apparently the one that attacked me wasn’t the only one to come in earlier. he must’ve been hiding or something,” beomgyu sighs, looking at you again. “look y/n, im really glad yo-”

“we didn’t find anything useful other than the bats and some paddings,” yeonjun strolls into the main locker room with taehyun looking dejected behind him. you glance at them then look back at the ground. you’re not sure why you’re angry at them, it’s not like they could’ve done anything at the moment. suddenly the sad realization hits you: yeonjun is a self-centered asshole who doesn’t care about anyone and taehyun barely knows you so why would he risk his life.

beomgyu mutters something silently to himself but you don’t hear it. “so what are we gonna do now? we can’t just stay here forever,” yeonjun sits on the bench opposite of yours with his arms perched on his knees. you stay silent, not really wanting to talk anymore. beomgyu ruffles his hair, “let’s see… we have bats and the baseball teams protective gear somewhere around here but I don’t think going around killing all the zombies in that gym is a good idea. we will definitely not make it out alive.”

taehyun sighs angrily, “damn it, we can’t just stay here. we’re bound to get hungry or worse; wanna use the bathroom. we need to find a way out to find more people. i still believe we’re better in numbers.” he notices you haven’t pitched any ideas yet so he looks at you expectingly.

when you don’t answer, yeonjun groans, “cmon y/n how long are you gonna keep acting like this?” you look up and see he’s looking at you with a bored expression. “look sorry we couldn’t help or whatever but honestly what did you expect us to do? no offense but you’re acting like a child.” you don’t wanna give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he said got to you so you bite your lip and glance at the ground.

“yeonjun when you put ‘no offense’ in front of an offensive statement it doesn’t make it any less offensive,” beomgyu rolls his eyes. "plus, they almost died. do you really not have any empathy oh wait i forgot you’re a selfish jackass who probably wouldn’t think twice about throwing us to the wolves.” in all the time you’ve known choi beomgyu, which is a couple of months roughly, you don’t think he’s ever stood up for himself or others for that matter.

“beomgyu,” you warn silently. you guys already have enough problems as it is, you don’t need a fight breaking out. “oh look who’s getting bold,” yeonjun chides. “you save one person and suddenly you’re the hero of the story,” he rolls his eyes. “news flash, y/n doesn’t like you.”

beomgyu’s eyes widen and you see his ears turn red. “shut up yeonjun,” he says through gritted teeth. “oh yeah y/n by the way beomgyu has an embarrassingly massive cru-” before yeonjun can finish his sentence he’s on the floor with beomgyu on top of him.

“guys!” taehyun shouts. he wanted to break up the fight before the zombies outside were alerted. none of the boys on the floor were listening though and you had a huge wave of deja vu hit you.

unfortunately, this wasn’t like the last fight you witnessed because yeonjun was far stronger than his opponent this time. although beomgyu had the advantage of throwing the first punch, yeonjun had the advantage of actually being able to fight. “y/n doesn’t like you! they’ll never like you no matter what you do!” yeonjun shouts in between punches. “fuck you!” beomgyu retorts, trying to shield himself. you see taehyun conflicted on whether or not he should break up the fight since his wrist is still damaged.

“guys stop!” at this point, both boys are in a blind rage. both shouting at each other and throwing wild punches. you all hadn’t heard the banging on the locker room door. until it was too much to handle. the lock was busted open in a flash causing all of you to whip your heads towards the door.

the force of all the zombie’s dog piling on the door after hearing the commotion of the living on the other side must’ve been too much for the door to handle. “run run RUN!” taehyun grabs you and bolts towards the second doors of the locker room leading towards the girl’s side. you didn’t even have time to look back and see if yeonjun and beomgyu had time to get off the floor and run because before you know it you’re in the hallway again.

“we have to get to the first room we see,” taehyun pants. you both run past all the strangler zombies in the hallway and you’re glad taehyun takes the brunt of the force. since he’s the one that picked up some of the equipment his arms are paddled so it’s fairly easy to take some force from the zombies jumping at a chance to bite him. you run close behind him grasping his hand tighter than you’d ever held anything.

you suddenly remember all the times you’d scream at a character in a horror movie when they trip and fall. sympathy rushes through you because it definitely wasn’t easy.

“in here!” taehyun rushes towards the nearest room and barges through it. it took a bit of force since there seemed to be stuff blocking it from the inside but you both managed to get through it before the horde caught you. as soon as you get in the room you heave for air, you’d seriously never run that fast in your life. you turn around towards the now-closed door and to your dismay, beomgyu and yeonjun are not there.

“damn it we got split up,” you mumble through deep breaths. you sincerely hope they’re both ok. you turn back around but before you could get a chance to discuss with taehyun you see he has his hands up in surrender. “wha-” that’s when you hear a gun click.

your eyes widen when you see soobin appear from the shadows of the room with a gun in his hands. that’s when you realize where you are, the principal’s office.

“soobin!” you’re confused as to why he has a gun pointed towards you guys but you’re glad he’s alive. “get any closer and you’ll end up like the principal,” soobin spits. you finally look towards the floor where the principal’s desk is located and see what looks like a body but it’s unmoving.

“oh my god,” you mumble. “dude what the hell,” taehyun steps forward and soobin turns the gun towards him. “get away from me! i don’t know if you’re infected or not!” you’re very worried because soobin looks like he’s not mentally capable of wielding a gun at this moment.

you finally survey him and the room. his hair is an absolute mess and he has more blood on his face and body then you remember. his clothes look pretty normal except for the scratches and blood on them. they didn’t seem to go that deep just enough to rip his clothes. the room on the other hand was a total mess. the bookshelf was on the floor and the chair in front of the principal’s desk was flipped over, there were books all over the floor and the couch that was used for lounging was turned upside down. that’s probably what was blocking the door.

“soobin,” you warn. he points the gun at you. “we’re not infected.” you hope you sound calm. you don’t want to give him a reason to think you’re a zombie. “there’s no way,” he mumbles. “everyone’s dead! there’s no way you guys made it out alive.”

“it’s true!” taehyun encourages. “yeonjun, beomgyu, y/n and i are alive from what we know.” soobin eyes you both, “where are they then?” you sigh dejectedly, “we got split up.”

“look, we promise we’re not infected! we haven’t gotten bit or scratched or anything, please put the gun down,” you step closer to him and when he doesn’t wave it at you you grab it from him and throw it on the floor.

soobin steps back towards the wall and sinks down to the floor holding his head in his hands. “damn it! i hate this!” he mumbles. “what the hell happened in here?” taehyun asks. he walks towards the principal’s body and cringes.

soobin sighs, “he was already one of those monsters when i got here, it was a struggle trying not to get eaten but i found a gun hidden under the desk. i guess it’s a gun meant for self defense so that’s what i used it for.” you look down, processing his words. he was in here alone with a zombie. you’re amazed at his ability to stay alive in such a tight situation.

“do you have any wounds, we have a first aid kit,” you motion towards the bag on taehyun’s back. he gives you a grateful smile, “thanks.” you take the bag from taehyun while he watches you closely. he feels weird but he can’t explain it. he doesn’t want to watch you patch soobin up but he doesn’t say it out loud. he decides to busy himself with looking around mindlessly instead of thinking about that.

in the meantime, you kneel down to help soobin. he watches you take out everything from the first aid kit. “sorry,” he bites his lip. you chuckle dryly. this is one of those times when soobin looks and acts soft. you’ve only interacted with him a couple of times before with the extracurricular activities and fundraisers your school held. you knew he could be nice when he wanted to, he just got into fights a lot.

seeing him up close made you realize why so many people in your school fawned over him. he had looks that could rival yeonjun’s. the only thing differentiating them was that soobin was actually kind of nice. “it’s fine, you were scared,” you say softly. instead of responding he opts for watching you silently. he’s seen you around school and during the fundraisers and whatnot but never thought much about it. were you always this cute? sure, you had remnants of blood on your face but it didn’t seem to take away from your looks.

he shakes his head at the thought. he shouldn’t be thinking that about you, he barely knows anything about you other than your name and that you were seemingly willing to go out your way to help people. you give him a confused face and he just looks down at the ground. you cant tell what he’s thinking and don’t really dwell on it. you wet the cotton ball in your hand with alcohol, “this might sting.” he doesn’t say anything seemingly lost in his thoughts.

_“god, why are these boys so weird towards you,”_ you think to yourself. you gently dab the cotton ball on the cut on his face and he flinches violently. his hand flies up to grab your wrist and he looks at you with wide eyes. “i told you it was gonna sting,” you shake his hand from you and sit back waiting for him to regain himself. “sorry i didn’t hear you. i wasn’t ready for that,” he groans, cracking his neck. “ok now.”

after you finish patching soobin up, which including him flinching a lot and you telling him to calm down, you let him rest on the floor. taehyun has been seated on top of the principal’s desk this whole time just spaced out, looking out of the window. you join him but wince when you see someone on the floor getting eaten. you turn back to him but he’s still looking outside.

“i don’t think calling for help is gonna work,” he says emotionlessly. you sit on the desk beside him. “hey don’t say that, there could be people alive out there.” you sound like you’re trying to reassure yourself more than him. “what if there’s no one?” he turns to look at you. “this is so messed up y/n.” you see the unshed tears hidden in his eyes and you wanna comfort him but also don’t wanna make it awkward. you opt for taking his damaged hand in yours and rubbing it with care.

“i know the situation is really messed up and everything but so far we’ve managed to save like three people including ourselves. if we keep going maybe we’ll be safe and find anyone out there that can help us,” he watches you trace his bandaged wrist like you’re in a trance. a sudden realization hits him out of nowhere: you’re cute… and super caring. he bites his lip, changing the subject, “sorry for not doing anything, back then.”

you look up at him and give him a tight lip smile, “it’s fine. i guess i might’ve been expecting too much from you guys, i mean we didn’t even have anything on us. beomgyu was the only one with a weapon.” you’re not mad anymore since he did manage to get you both to safety afterward. you sigh, letting go of his hand. you don’t notice him visibly deflate. “i hope yeonjun and beomgyu are ok. i didn’t get to see what happened after the door busted open.”

taehyun lays back on the desk and covers his face with his arm, “i’m sure they’re fine.” you hear a groan from somewhere in the room and you flinch, instinctively shuffling closer to taehyun. he bites back a smile from under his arm. you look around and sigh when it’s just soobin trying to stand up again. “what are you guys doing?” he goes to sit next to you but there isn’t any more space on the desk since you’re sitting and taehyun’s laying down. he frowns and goes for the principal’s seat instead.

“just looking outside, feeling hopeful…others hopeless,” you smile at him, hoping to lift the mood. soobin hums, spinning around in the swivel chair, “i’m pretty hopeless.” you frown and suddenly soobin feels guilty that he made you upset. “i mean i’m just saying that since i saw a bunch of innocent people in the hall get eaten alive, that’s all. there might be some hope outside of the school.”

there’s a silence that falls upon you three and you’re not sure what to say. thankfully soobin speaks up and he hopes it doesn’t sound awkward when he says it, “how long have you two been…together?” this causes taehyun to sit up, “what do you mean by that?” soobin raises his hands in surrender. “i was just wondering when is it that you two met up.”

“yeonjun and i found him in the nurse’s office. that’s when everything went to shit,” you mumble. “yeonjun? that prick is still alive?” soobin scoffs. “hey, he may be an asshole but his plan got us out of that office,” you chide. taehyun stares at you, “you’re standing up for him when he called you childish and started that fight?” he says quietly.

“what’s wrong with standing up for yeonjun? i know he’s a dick but i think he might actually be helpful. he could’ve left us back at the nurse’s office but he decided to stick around. that’s commendable, i think,” you don’t even know why you’re suddenly sticking up for him when he hasn’t _really_ given you a reason too. maybe it’s because you feel bad that he’s not actually here to defend himself.

“great another one,” you hear soobin mumble under his breath. “another what?” you narrow your eyes at him. “another person that only exists to suck up to yeonjun. here i was thinking i might actually like you,” he chuckles flatly. “ _excuse me_?” you can feel embarrassment and anger bubbling up in you.

soobin and taehyun look at you with wide eyes. “let me get one thing straight, i don’t live to suck up to anyone, especially with the way things are. if you have a problem with me sticking up for people who aren’t here to defend themselves then i’ll leave. i don’t care if you like me or not,” with that you walk up to the door. the hallways seem pretty clear so you go to open the door.

“y/n,” taehyun whisper shouts at you. “don’t go out there alone, i’ll go with you.” he frantically moves to pack up his bag once again. you see soobin move to stand up and walk over to you too but you remember what he said. “i don’t want anyone of you around me, i’ll find other people on my own. wouldn’t want you to think i’m sucking up to everyone who tries to help me.”

“that wasn’t what i meant, i just- fuck y/n- wait,” he reaches out towards you but you close the door quickly. you start walking down the hallway, not really knowing where to go. _“this was a very bad idea_ ,” you think to yourself. so far there’s no zombies in the hall you’re currently on but you can’t shake the fear that’s lingering behind you.

you figure taehyun and soobin didn’t follow after you or just didn’t get a chance to see where you went. you kind of hope they stay put at the principal’s office for when you come back with more people. you’re pulled from your thoughts quite literally when you’re yanked into the janitor’s closet.

you go to scream but a hand covers your mouth. you blink a couple of times for your eyes to adjust to the dimness of the tiny space. this is a tiny closet only meant for brooms and mops so your body is very pressed up against whoever is in here with you.

you look up and see yeonjun smiling down at you. he has blood all over his face from the fight that kind of looks like he tried to wipe it off but failed. “oh my god yeonjun,” you whisper. you’re not sure why your being quiet but you don’t want any potential zombies passing by to hear you two.

“hey y/n,” he whispers. “how the hell are you alive?” you ask him. “well considering the fact that taehyun is a baseball player which makes him a fast runner, beomgyu and i couldn’t keep up so we went into hiding in the girls locker room since it was dark. the zombies followed you guys so once we heard no more commotion we left. beomgyu didn’t wanna hang around me so he went around tryna find you.” yeonjun rolls his eyes at this.

“you should’ve stuck with him asshole. im worried about his wellbeing,” you bite your lip in worry. you really don’t want anything to happen to anyone you’ve met so far. yeonjun keeps looking down at you, “y/n.”

you look back up at him and see his face riddled with worry, “am i really that unbearable, that people would rather die than be around me?” you shake your head viciously. “what? don’t say that! i mean sure you’re a dick but anyone can change.”

you both don’t break eye contact for a moment and it kind of starts to feel stuffy in the closet. yeonjun suddenly speaks up, “do you like beomgyu?” your eyes widen and you start to feel heat rise up your neck and cheeks. “n-no, well i don’t know…yet. i-i really don’t know. i guess he and i are friends and maybe if we talked mor-” in that moment of you stuttering over your words, yeonjun leans down, as best as he can in such a tight space, to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

your eyes widen and you realize you aren’t really doing anything so you decide to kiss back. you’re _so_ confused right now but decide to let the moment flow. he nibbles on your bottom lip and you let your mouth drop open for him to use his tongue. he somehow manages to push his body closer to yours and wraps his arms around your waist. the kiss isn’t rough or needy and is nice but it feels wrong and weird, especially given the circumstances.

you pull away and lick your lips. yeonjun tries to chase your lips but you push him back gently. “why are you kissing me,” you ask him shyly. “do you even like me?” this is the part where he hurts you. you wouldn’t say you had strong feelings for yeonjun but you did think he was good looking. even though he was mostly mean to everyone you hoped he would change and be a good link to the tiny group you all formed.

“i think so, i don’t really know yet to be honest,” he answers you. you nod and sigh, satisfied with his answer towards you for now. “sorry for what i said earlier. you weren’t being childish, i’m sorry i couldn’t help you back then, and im sorry for starting that fight.”

you reassure him that its fine but you still feel a weird pit in your stomach worrying about beomgyu. you hope he’s ok.


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you’re forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.

**_“do you even like me?” this is the part where he hurts you. you wouldn’t say you had strong feelings for yeonjun but you did think he was good looking. even though he was mostly mean to everyone you hoped he would change and be a good link to the tiny group you all formed._ **

**_“i think so, i don’t really know yet to be honest,” he answers you. you nod and sigh, satisfied with his answer towards you for now. “sorry for what i said earlier. you weren’t being childish, i’m sorry i couldn’t help you back then, and im sorry for starting that fight.”_ **

**_you reassure him that its fine but you still feel a weird pit in your stomach worrying about beomgyu. you hope he’s ok._ **

after your little moment with yeonjun in the janitor’s closet, you and yeonjun decided it’s best to just not talk about it. you figured it’s best to just leave that where it happened. you weren’t sure how the incident would affect the group dynamic but you hoped yeonjun wouldn’t bring it up to anyone.

you didn’t even have strong feelings for him either so you felt like it wasn’t that big of a deal. apparently, yeonjun didn’t seem to have strong feelings for you either but you knew his persona. he would probably hold it over everyone else in the group like some kind of weird achievement.

you both stepped out of the janitor’s closet with caution. there seemed to not be any zombies located in the hall you were located at. they must’ve all migrated elsewhere in the school to find more victims to consume. after surveying the hall for any threats, yeonjun nods back at you. you step out and let out a breath.

“where to?” yeonjun asks. the only place you could think of to go to was back to the principal’s office. there were no threats there and it’s where taehyun and soobin were located. well you hoped they were there. you told them not to follow you but you weren’t sure if they had listened to you. it would only make sense for them to not more and stay in a relatively safe space like the principal’s office.

“taehyun and soobin are at the principal’s office,” you mumble. you’re already on your way there when yeonjun suddenly gains speed, rushing more ahead than you. “hey!” you shout in alarm. not loud enough to alert anything that may be near but just loud enough to catch yeonjun’s attention. you weren’t about to be left in the dust to anything lurking in the darkness behind you again.

yeonjun doesn’t give you the time of the day, simply chuckling at your previous statement. you rush after him, not really sure about his newfound attitude.

once you both arrive at the principal’s office, yeonjun slams the door open with more force than you thought he possessed. your eyes widen at how he seems to not care about the fact that you guys are supposed to be laying low. you start to grow angry at how irrational he can be. “yeonj-”

“you fucking asshole!” yeonjun growls, cutting you off. on the floor of the office are taehyun and soobin. the baseball team’s equipment and all the contents of the first aid kit are littered all over the floor. they seemed to have been looking over the supplies you all have gathered over the past hour. taehyun stares up at yeonjun with alarm written all over his face over how loud he’s being. soobin looks up at yeonjun bewilderingly, not anticipating his presence.

“dude-” soobin starts. yeonjun cuts him off with a solid punch to the jaw. you stand by the door in shock at what’s happening. you figured yeonjun would’ve learned from past experience not to make a commotion by fighting but of course, you can’t expect too much from him.

soobin holds his jaw in disbelief but quickly recovers, retaliating with a strike of his own. both boys start to go at it with each other in a matter of seconds. you swear every time with them is like a flash of deja vu. this time won’t be like the last though, you’re not getting split up like last time and you know if they keep fighting they may alert _anything_ that could be out there.

you see taehyun scramble to gather up everything on the floor so that nothing gets damaged from the tussle happening just inches from him. you know that he’s very limited as to what he can and cannot do, so you know he wouldn’t opt for breaking up the fight with an injured hand. comparing your strength to that of soobin’s or yeonjun’s leaves you with no option. you wouldn’t possibly be able to break up a fight between them, they’re way too into the zone.

you catch a glimpse of the gun soobin had used on you and taehyun when you both first arrived at the office. you run towards it’s spot on the floor and grab it. when you stand back up, you point the gun towards the two boys on the floor. “hey!” you shout. you really hope nothing outside heard you but you hope it’s loud enough to catch both of their attention. you manage to catch taehyun’s attention who’s staring at you wide eyed.

“what the hell are you doing!” he says worriedly. you ignore him, cocking the gun back. it makes a loud click noise that reverberates throughout the room. the two boys on the floor stop fighting to stare up at you with alarm. soobin who is on top of yeonjun takes his hands off yeonjun’s neck to hold them up in surrender. he looks like a lost puppy and you want to coo at him but decide against it. you wave the gun to indicate for him to get off yeonjun and he complies silently. you then point the gun at yeonjun who scrambles to kneel on his knees. he too holds his hands up in surrender and when you wave the gun for him to shuffle further away from soobin he complies.

“im not gonna shoot either of you,” you assure. you hear taehyun let out a breath of relief. you weren’t _that_ dumb, you knew that shooting the gun would cause an extremely loud sound that would attract anything even just in the area. plus, you wouldn’t shoot anyone on your team.

“just stop fucking fighting for _once_!” you exasperate. you drop the gun, walking around the room. both soobin and yeonjun are still in their respective positions, so you take that as a sign to continue. “we’re living through whatever this is, together! you both are being selfish by fighting with each other. it’s not just about you both but me! and taehyun!” you purse your lips looking between yeonjun and soobin.

“if you would’ve kept fighting who knows what could’ve been just around the corner. we would’ve been _done,”_ you say sternly. “yeonjun you should know this already since it’s because of _your_ fight with beomgyu that we got split up in the first place!”

“if you wanna keep fighting take it out into the halls and get eaten by those zombies but don’t put taehyun and i in danger because of whatever it is that’s going on between you two,” you finish off by sighing. you’re glad you got that off your chest because it was really starting to bother you. so far every problem you’ve encountered was started off by a fight of some sort and you really hoped it would stop.

you walk up to taehyun and sit near him to cool down. up until now, you’d say he was the most level headed out of the group. after a beat of silence, soobin is the first to speak up, “im sorry.” you’re not sure who he’s apologizing to. yeonjun? you and taehyun? you frankly don’t care enough to ask. yeonjun says nothing as he stands up to sit somewhere. he folds his arms over his chest like a child who hasn’t got his way. “what now?”

taehyun speaks up this time. “i think if there’s a chance to find anyone else we should, we have to do at least one more round of the school just in case.” you nod along to his statement. there could be a possibility of someone still alive out there. soobin shakes his head, “hell no, there’s no way there are people still alive. by this point, there’s probably a whole hoard of zombies out there. there’s absolutely no way anyone is alive.”

“we have to try,” you encourage. “i’m willing to take a chance,” taehyun adds. you see yeonjun roll his eyes. “is there a problem with that plan?” you ask in a challenging tone.

he shrugs, “nope, there are no problems. im in,” he sighs, looking up at you through his lashes. this time you roll your eyes. you can’t believe you actually kissed him before, he’s unbearable. you turn to soobin, who looks unsure.

“come on soobin, if you go solo at this point you’re for sure going to die. i don’t want that,” you say lightly. you really don’t want that, you don’t want anyone that you’ve met so far to die. it would haunt you forever.

taehyun and yeonjun frown at your statement but you don’t notice. all of your attention is on soobin. he looks up at you and he swears he can see a halo above your head, “fine i’ll go with you. who knows _you_ might need my help?” he smirks at you. at this, you finally laugh your first genuine laugh of the day which feels refreshing.

taehyun clears his throat which cuts off your little moment. “we’re gonna be helping _each other_ ok?” you look over to him and he looks a bit annoyed. you make a mental note to talk to him later to see what’s on his mind. “y/n is a priority to me,” soobin shrugs. you don’t pick up on the implications his statement has but taehyun and yeonjun seem to. before you can think deeper about what that could mean, soobin adds, “it’s just because they seem like the glue this team needs.”

“bullshit,” yeonjun says under his breath. soobin chuckles, turning to look back at yeonjun who’s sitting nonchalantly at the principal’s desk, “there you go saying shit under your breath again.”

“what about it?” yeonjun challenges. soobin is about to stand up when taehyun gets in front of his frame to stop him. “just stop,” he says calmly. you know he’s irritated just by the way he’s looking at soobin. you seriously think he has some prior beef with the purple-haired boy.

“let’s just go survey the school then get the hell out of here and find some help,” taehyun deadpans. you watch him pick his book bag up from the floor and shove the first aid kit in it. everyone takes this as the hint to get up and get a move on.

before leaving the safety of the principal’s office, you all check around to see if there’s anything that could be of use. of course there’s nothing except for the gun soobin found prior to your arrival. you decide to let him keep it since he seems capable enough of wielding it. taehyun gives you and yeonjun some gear and metal bats for defense. you all also check yourselves in case any of you need medical assistance. since soobin and yeonjun got into that fight earlier you patch both of them up quickly.

“ok we ready?” taehyun asks. you all nod and yeonjun is the first to step out into the hall. he first sticks his head out to check if the coast is clear and when he confirms it is, he completely steps out. “this is weird but im not complaining,” he shrugs. you do find it a bit off that there aren’t any zombies in your hall but don’t dwell on it.

“we should still keep our guard up,” soobin says, walking ahead of the group. he and yeonjun walk a little further while you and taehyun straggle behind. you take this opportunity to catch up with him. “hey whats up?”

he smiles at you but it fades as soon as it appears. “i know i said all that but what if we don’t find anyone? what if beomgyu is dead? what if we’re just walking straight to our deaths?” he rambles. he’s not speaking loud enough for the other two boys to hear. you nod, “well if we die, we died trying? we’re gonna find beomgyu though and we’re gonna find another living person. we’re gonna make it out of here alive taehyun, we’ve got each other,” you reassure.

he smiles, nodding at the ground. you see his smile fall once again, “where did you go earlier when you left?” damn it, you hoped he would just forget about that. “i was worri- _soobin and i_ were pretty worried that we wouldn’t ever see you again, but we stayed put in case you came back.”

you bite your lip trying to find the best way to phrase what happened between you and yeonjun. you’re not sure why you’re trying to hide it, it’s not like taehyun really meant anything to you other than someone who you didn’t want dying. “well i was just walking and i ran into yeonjun. we talked for a bit and just went back to the principal’s office.”

well it’s not like you’re lying to him. you’re just not saying the complete truth.

“you should be careful around yeonjun…and soobin too,” taehyun warns. you raise your brow at this. up until now taehyun had been pretty passive around the other boys but for him to be trying to steer you away from them raises some questions. “why?” you ask.

“i just feel like they have bad intentions towards you…i don’t know. they might want to sacrifice us to stay alive,” taehyun mumbles. “plus i don’t like how close soobin gets to you, it feels weird.”

you look at him surprised. “soobin is a good guy. i know he gets into a lot of fights but he’s kind. please don’t worry too much.” taehyun rolls his eyes at your naivety but says nothing else. you grab his hand for extra encouragement but don’t notice how he gets choked up at your sudden touch.

“we’ll be ok.”

“what are you guys doing back there?” yeonjun calls out. you see him and soobin eyeing your intertwined hands. yeonjun narrows his eyes and pokes his tongue through his cheek. soobin has his lips pursed. “someone needed a pep talk!” you joke. you pull taehyun along to catch up with them, your hands still intertwined.

“uh huh…” yeonjun breathes. soobin says nothing, simply walking away silently.

in that moment you all suddenly hear someone yell out in pain. soobin stops in his tracks and all your eyes widen. “it came from the boy’s bathroom!” soobin exclaims. you all run off in that direction. when you arrive you all run to where the stalls are and see someone on the floor with a zombie on top of them. “SOMEONE PL-PLEASE HELP!” the person yells.

taehyun lets go of you to run towards the zombie and the person. the zombie is snarling and snapping at the person while they scream out wildly. taehyun takes out his bat from behind him and swings it just at the perfect angle to send the zombie’s head flying to the nearby wall. it’s blood spurts out all other the person on the floor and some of it gets on taehyun. he visibly cringes as the body slumps over whoever is on the floor.

taehyun uses his bat to move the undead body. it’s inner limbs slide off the person and taehyun’s jaw drops.

“b-beomgyu?”

everyone unfreezes at that moment to rush over to his side. he’s still on the ground and he looks traumatized with fear. his eyes are wide open and his lips are parted and chapped. his eyes dart to you and he suddenly breaks out into shaken sobs. “h-h-help m-me,” he says in between sobs.

your heart is beating rapidly and you’re not really sure what to do. too many things are happening at once. you run your eyes over his frame and notice that he’s holding his wrist tightly. it’s quite bloody, a little too bloody for your liking and a sinking feeling grows within you.

“b-beomgyu? beomgyu? a-are you ok?” you say shakily. nobody is really sure what to do so you motion to taehyun to hand you the first aid kit. you look up at yeonjun and taehyun, “could you guys guard the door while i see what’s wrong. soobin please help me, i wanna lean him against the wall.”

they all nod, yeonjun and taehyun take their positions at the door while soobin helps you situate beomgyu by the wall. here you can look over him properly. his breathing is shallow and his eyes are only fixated on you. “y/n be careful,” soobin warns. you bring your hand up to his fluffy hair which is untamed and all over the place now. you use the same hand to wipe off some blood from his face.

“i-i think- i think-” beomgyu tries to speak but he seems to be in shock. anyone would be at this point. it reminds you of the situation you were in earlier. “please breathe,” you say. you hope you sound calm but you know your voice is shaky.

he winces as he tightens his hold on his wrist. “beomgyu w-what happened to your wrist?” you ask. you don’t really want to know at this point but you ask anyway.

“i- i- think i got b-bit,” he says painfully.

more tears start to fall from his face now that he’s said it out loud. you see soobin reach for his gun and your eyes widen. you grab soobin’s arm to stop him and he jolts back. “h-he’s bit,” soobin mumbles in fear. beomgyu shakes his head violently as if he can’t believe it himself.

“w-wait no i-im not bit i-i swear! i j-just th-think!” he removes his hand from his wrist and you gasp in horror. soobin’s jaw drops too. beomgyu’s wrist has incredibly deep teeth marks that almost go all the way through. there’s blood gushing from the wound and pale veins run up his arm.

soobin swiftly backs away from beomgyu, standing up and pulling the gun from his back pocket. beomgyu looks up at soobin with tears streaming down his face and his lip is trembling violently at the sight of the weapon. you throw yourself in front of beomgyu’s resting body on the ground. “NO!” you yell.

you hear beomgyu behind you poorly try to muffle his cries, “i- i- don’t wanna die please.”

“soobin,” you warn. “y/n h-he’s bit. he’s gonna turn if i don’t kill him. would you rather him be a living dead?” he motions the gun to the side indicating for you to move but you don’t budge. there are now tears streaming down your face. you don’t wanna see your friend get shot right in front of your face.

“what’s going on in there? is beomgyu ok?” you hear taehyun yell from the entrance. soobin bites his lip contemplating on whether or not to snitch. you shake your head slowly. you don’t want everyone being wary of beomgyu’s current state. yeonjun for sure will want to kill beomgyu and taehyun will probably agree to it because he’s scared.

“b-butterfly knife,” beomgyu mumbles weakly. you turn to look at him and he looks really drained. you don’t know how long it takes for someone to transform but you hope it’s not quick. “w-what?” you lean into him. “y/n don’t get close to him like that!” soobin warns, getting closer to beomgyu while holding the gun out.

“c-cut it o-off,” beomgyu suggests. you and soobin share a look of surprise. cut it off? that could work and stop it from spreading to his entire body but cutting off someone’s hand was something neither of you has ever had to do. you think you’d throw up seeing that much blood.

“i-” beomgyu breathes out. “i trust you.” he uses his free hand to take the knife out from his pocket. he was carrying a knife this whole time? now that you think about you do remember he was using one in the hallway before this all started. “b-but i never- i nev-” your eyes widen when beomgyu uses his little bit of energy to launch himself forward to kiss you.

it doesn’t last long since soobin immediately shoves him back to the wall. “don’t do that,” soobin says assertively. this time he presses the gun directly onto beomgyu’s skull. “i-if i turn i h- i hope i bite y-you first,” beomgyu spits. soobin rolls his eyes, “one bullet and you’re gone, don’t test me.”

“soobin please just move,” you sigh. you look at beomgyu pitifully. he looks like shit and you hope that if you all get out of this, that he gets proper medical help. “d-don’t look a-at me like that,” he chuckles forcefully. he doesn’t seem ashamed of the kiss, he must not care because he figures he’s going to die in a couple of minutes.

you say nothing as you wrap a band around his arm tightly. you grimace as you tightening it causes it to gush out more blood. you see beomgyu trying not to scream out in pain. “i-its gotta be tight, im sorry,” you explain. he just nods.

you open the bottle of alcohol and messily pour it over the wound, causing it to string. “s-shit!” beomgyu yells out. “im sorry,” you mumble. you take the numbing cream out of the kit and bite your lip. the bottle is too small, it won’t possibly cover the entire wounded area.

you try your best to cover it as much as possible but you know he’s still going to feel a bit of it. “you’re gonna need to bite on something, it’s gonna hurt.”

you send soobin to fetch you a toilet paper roll. there’s not much toilet paper on it so you figure it’ll fit in his mouth. “its the best we can do,” you place the toilet paper roll between his lips gently and he immediately bites down on it. he makes a noise of acknowledgment.

just then yeonjun runs back into the bathroom. “what the fuck is g-” his jaw drops at the sight of beomgyu’s wound and you holding a knife to his wrist. “h-he’s bit?” he whispers. you shake your head, not wanting to talk at this moment. you don’t want beomgyu to get worked up again by being constantly reminded that he’s gotten bit.

**(now that im reading over this it could be potentially triggering, just skip over this! don’t worry it’s just cutting his hand off! to save the details)**

you place the blade to beomgyu’s wrist and he sucks in a breath. “i-it’ll be over soon,” you assure. tears are freely falling from your eyes just like beomgyu although his are more furious. soobin flinches himself as you start to cut. yeonjun turns away, walking back towards the entrance to save himself from seeing that. he also warns taehyun not to inside if he doesn’t wanna see that.

beomgyu is shrieking madly but it’s muffled by the toilet paper. his body is thrashing wildly from the contact of the blade through his body. it’s foreign and it hurts, he doesn’t like it. you take this as your cue to go quicker to save him from the excruciating pain.

**(end of scene if you skipped!)**

it takes a couple of minutes but you finally manage to amputate beomgyu’s hand. you don’t know how you managed to hold back the bile in your throat but you did. soobin had to step out due it being too much to handle so you were now left alone with a very drained beomgyu. he was staring at you with a dazed look.

he didn’t seem to have turned so you figure he’s ok for the most part, he just needs time to recover from the shock of having his hand cut off. you’ve wrapped it in so many bandages that you think he probably can’t even feel it at that point.

“this might be a stupid question but how do you feel?” you ask.

he smiles at you weakly. “at least im not dead,” he jokes. you smile lightly at him, shaking your head. “c-could you run your hands through my hair…it’s comforting.” you comply, sitting next to him against the wall and running your hands through his hair. it’s still messy and his forehead is riddled with sweat so you hope you can make him look at least a bit better, not that it matters.

“thank you,” he mumbles. you sigh, “im sorry this happened to you. we should’ve never gotten split up.” you know there’s really nothing you could’ve done but you still feel the need to apologize for _something_ at least. “it’s my fault for wandering off, i was being stubborn,” he explains softly.

you both don’t say anything after that but he turns his head towards you, looking down at your lips. he was probably taking that time to contemplate whether or not to kiss you again.

you let him. on the floor of the grimy school bathroom where he got bit and where he got his hand amputated. you let him kiss you.


	5. four.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you’re forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.

“we are going to find more people y/n. we need to make up for beomgyu,” taehyun spits. beomgyu walks up to him with anger taking over his features. “im still here you know! and i’d just hate for the kang taehyun to get bit because wouldn’t that just be soooo fucking tragic! news flash, everyone’s dead! you’re not famous!”

“stop arguing!” you pull them apart but yeonjun shoves you away from them. “why? why should we stop arguing?”

“we’re all gonna die anyways,” soobin says casually from his spot on the ground.

taehyun rolls eyes, walking straight into the library without any hesitation. “wait-” before you can warn him you all see something that makes you freeze.

you swear you remember that kid from somewhere. his fluffy hair is covering his eyes and instead of his baggy sweater covering his frame, it has ridden up to showcase his nonexistent abdomen. the zombies have absolutely ravaged the kid’s body, leaving nothing but a lone carcass. there are still zombies lurking around his body, trying to feast on whatever part of him is left.

something beside the boy’s body catches your eye and you realize who he is.

“ah shit,” they mumble. you snap out of glaring at yeonjun to see a boy on the floor with books scattered around him. “shit im sorry! i should’ve been looking at where i was going,” you apologize kneeling down to help the boy pick up his books.

“oh don’t worry i shouldn’t have taken up carrying so many books to the point where i couldn’t see!” the boy’s voice is so cheerful it makes you smile. you’re glad he’s not mad at you.

the boy is really cute too. his boyish features suit his face well and his hair is messy but looks like he stylized it that way. he’s dressed comfortably in a huge sweater and baggy jeans with a molang keychain attached to one of the belt loops.

“where are you even going with all these books?” you ask. “i offered to take these back to the library for my english teacher, in hindsight i really should’ve just taken two or three not the whole stack.” he chuckles sheepishly. he gets back up, picking up as many as he can.

you cover your mouth, trying not to let out an audible sob. even though you didn’t know the freshman too well, this boy had left an impression on you with his cheeriness. that and the fact that this is the second time you’ve seen someone get eaten alive.

“hueningkai?” taehyun whispers. he takes several steps forward as if he’s in a trance. “taehyun wait-”

“kai??” he raises his voice more but it cracks. the zombies in close proximity of you all snap their heads up at the sound of taehyun’s voice. “tae we need to get out of here right n-”

“y/n!” you hear soobin call. you turn around to see beomgyu convulsing on the floor wildly. “w-what happened?” soobin shakes his head frantically. “he might be turning.” you want to cry at the sight of your friend curled up in pain. you can tell he’s trying to hold back his screams as to not draw attention to the group and get you all killed.

it’s too late though because the zombies that were eating kai alive are now running towards you all. “what do we do?” yeonjun cries. you don’t know what to do at this point. there’s absolutely no saving beomgyu, who is currently turning. you go to grab taehyun’s arm to at least try to save one person from your party but the zombie at the front of the group has already pounced on him. “NO!” you yell.

even though the zombie has sunk it’s teeth into taehyun’s ankle, you still try to drag him away in hopes of saving him. he’s kicking at its face with the tiny sliver of strength he has left after being thrown to the floor. “don’t worry taehyun im not leaving you,” you huff.

you don’t think you’ve ever had this much determination for anything ever. all you know is that someone’s life is on the line and if you just try hard enough they might survive.

you’re suddenly pulled back by your shirt when the entire group of zombies get to taehyun’s idle body. “wait!” you reach out to him but it’s too late. they’ve already began gnawing away at him. taehyun puts up a good fight but it’s no use. there are too many of them.

he lets out a string of pained screams and all you can do is close your eyes.

“we have to go! we have to go,” yeonjun screams. he shakes you to get you to get up but you have already given up. not one but three of the people who you’ve met have died. it hurts to know that they were once alive, smiling brightly with hope and life shining in their eyes.

it’s not even the fact that prior to a zombie apocalypse happening you most likely gave no shits about these people but the stakes and circumstances have changed. of course now you care because you hoped they would love to see another day.

yeonjun sucks his teeth and picks you up. it takes a bit of extra strength on his part and he knows it’ll slow him down tremendously but he doesn’t care. “it’s gonna be ok!” he reassures. you get a better view of soobin and beomgyu when he lifts you up and it makes you want to look away.

beomgyu’s arm now has discolored veins that scale all the way up to him face. his eyes are glazed over and now white colored. you can see trances of dyed tears on his face but he’s too far gone. he’s dead and he’s a threat to you all now.

“soobin r-!” yeonjun slaps his hand over you mouth so that you don’t attract the zombies on taehyun to start going after you both.

soobin tries to hold his own against the now undead beomgyu and you can’t exactly tell what’s going on. yeonjun leads you away from the library and you can only hear a scream from who you assume is soobin.

“where are we going we can’t just leave soobin behind like that!” you try to stand and halt the both of you but yeonjun harshly pulls you along. “yes we can and we will!” he barks. “there isn’t a chance in hell that we could’ve saved him. it’s us or him!”

he shoves you into the electrical room of the school. the door was thankfully unhinged otherwise the door would’ve remained locked.

there’s nothing but silence minus the rapid breathing coming from you both. you go through what just happened and start to burst into tears, haphazardly wiping at your face but failing when more tears come down. yeonjun sighs, letting himself fall on the floor.

he doesn’t even have time to rest before he hears a pounding coming from outside the door. “y/n? y-yeonjun? l-let me in!” you look over to yeonjun who’s already looking at you wide eyed. “soobin?” you mumble. you go to stand but yeonjun launches himself at you. “hell no! soobin go away!” he yells.

“please open the door! they’re coming! please!” soobin pleads. you shake your head, “yeonjun we have to help him please!”

yeonjun contemplates for a little bit longer than you’d like but he suddenly stands up. he gets to the door however he doesn’t open it all the way. “are you bit? there’s no way you came out of that unbitten.”

soobin looks around unsure of himself. he grips onto his arm tighter from what you can see and you silently hope and pray he’s not bit. however yeonjun also notices his suspicious behavior. “you’re not coming in,” he says. he starts closing the door again but soobin shoves past him.

yeonjun runs after him and tackles him to the ground. you look back at the door and you can hear the zombies that were following soobin approaching. you make a run for it to shut the door but yeonjun yells at you. “we have to leave it open for when i throw this asshole out of here!”

“but-” you wince when yeonjun punches soobin square in the face. it doesn’t seem to phase the other boy as he growls and turns the tables on yeonjun. soobin has always been a bit stronger than yeonjun so it’s no surprise that especially at this moment he’s overpowering the other boy.

you rack your brain trying to come up with a logical plan. though you aren’t being given many options. it’s either wait until yeonjun manages to throw soobin out meaning you risk the group of zombies reaching you all or you lock yourself in the electrical room with an already bitten soobin.

you bite your lip watching soobin throw as many punches as he can with an unusable arm and yeonjun blocking them as best as he can. however, soobin was steadily getting weak and you could tell as well as yeonjun. with one swift push, soobin falls back onto the ground and yeonjun punches him again for good measure. 

you can’t see them well in the dimly lit electrical room however with the sliver of light pouring in from the door being open you can somewhat make out yeonjun’s face. soobin sure did a number on him. his nose is dripping blood and his lips are bruised and swollen. his eye is also bruised and swollen and you’re not sure if he can even see from it. god, he looks miserable.

he looks up at you and spits some blood out from his mouth. “lets get him out of here,” he mumbles. you watch him get off soobin but he stumbles a bit. “yeonjun please hurry i think the zombies are coming,” you tell him. he groans but says nothing in response.

yeonjun picks soobin up but once he has soobin’s arm around his shoulder soobin starts shuddering. “you’re gonna turn soon,” yeonjun mumbles. soobin chuckles in between his shaking, “you care about me all of a sudden. i thought we were sworn enemies?”

yeonjun rolls his eyes, “whatever.” if this were happening at any other time you might have smiled at them. you smile sadly when the two boys reach you at the door. you lean down to soobin’s hunched over state and hold his face in your hands. “im sorry,” you say. he shakes his head but says nothing to you. 

“t-the gun,” he mumbles in pain. you can see the veins starting to crawl up his shoulder and onto his neck now. “if we shoot you then the zombies that were after you are sure to start running towards here,” yeonjun frowns. “soobin i don’t think any of us are willing to k-kill you,” you say as a tear rolls down your face. 

his head snaps backwards violently then he slumps forward. “please,” he manages to croak out.

you shut the door, closing your eyes. “y/n…” yeonjun says. “we can’t let him die as one of those- those things!” you shout. yeonjun sighs, putting soobin down onto the floor. “think about this, you’re about to kill another living being!" 

"WHAT OTHER OPTION IS THERE?” you lash out. yeonjun stands there shocked at your outburst and the expression on his face makes you cry even harder than before. “what other option is there?” you cry softly.

you both look over to soobin who’s now started convulsing on the floor. unlike beomgyu, this time he doesn’t hold in his blood curling screams of pain. there isn’t much time left before he turns.

you tentatively take the gun from his person and hold it up to his head. his eyes open momentarily and you see the fear in them flash through. he closes them tightly once again to brace himself and a tear rolls down his face. “i-im s-sorry,” you cry. even as you hold the gun to his head, you hesitate. killing someone wasn’t as easy as you thought. yeonjun walks up but not before wiping a tear from his face. “cmon.”

he helps you hold the gun steady but removes your finger from the trigger. “close your eyes ok?” he whispers close to your ear. you sniffle, watching soobin struggle to keep his humanity. he opens and closes his eyes and keeps flinching and convulsing in different ways. you can tell he’s really in pain and not just because of his screams.

“im sorry soobin,” you cry. “im sorry!” you close your eyes tightly, waiting for yeonjun to pull the trigger.

you hold your breath and you can feel yeonjuns on the back of your head. his is nowhere near steady and you can’t imagine how he’s feeling having to kill another human being. his breathing is shaky and unsteady.

he tightens his grip on the gun and you feel his breath stop completely.

“three,” he mutters.

you’re sobbing uncontrollably at this point, unable to say the next number so he does it for you. “two.”

“one.”


	6. four.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a zombie apocalypse breaks out in your town, you’re forced to team up with a group of boys from very different social standards in your school.

**_“one!”_ **

you jolt awake, almost colliding skulls with beomgyu who you’d been resting on. pulling yourself out of that horridly vivid dream wasn’t easy as you’re now breathing heavily. you place your hand on your chest trying to steady your pounding heart in case it decides to jump out or worse. _when had you even fallen asleep?_ you figure it could’ve been the shock of seeing so much blood at once that caused you both to pass out on the bathroom floor.

“ _what do you see?!_ ” you hear yeonjun yell from somewhere. you look around in an attempt to ground yourself back into reality. _what the hell even was that dream?_ arguments out of nowhere from all the boys in your party, soobin being hopeless from the start, the freshman you saw earlier being already dead and everyone getting picked off one by one. you shake your head, trying to forget about the gruesome deaths your mind had conjured up in your unconscious state. there’s no way something like that could actually happen. all of you were prepared so there was no way that everyone could die in the span of not even 5 minutes. _right?_

looking to your right you thankfully see beomgyu, sleeping peacefully. you smile lightly, tracing his soft features with the tip of your finger careful to not disturb his sleep too soon. his eyes are swollen and his skin is pale with his lips being too chapped to be considered healthy but you know he’ll be fine for the time being. thank god, he survived the amputation because it would’ve been devastating if he had turned during your little nap. you’re surprised you even managed to go through with cutting someone’s hand off. the closest you’ve ever gotten to cutting another piece of flesh was when your science teacher had you dissect a rat. you’re just glad you had half the mind to pay attention to that lecture.

you trail your eyes down to the stub of what used to be his hand. the bandage is soaked with beomgyu’s blood and you know if you unwrap it he’ll probably die of blood loss before the zombies even get to him, _if he survives long enough_. you want to smack yourself for thinking like that but it’s the harsh reality you’ll have to face. without a hospital and proper care of the amputated limb, beomgyu is bound to die of blood loss in a day, give or take.

beomgyu whimpers in his sleep, scrunching his brows at whatever is going on in his mind. you use your hand to gently rub his shoulder to soothe his mind. a small part of you wishes you could enter his mind and help him fight off whatever monster he’s battling in there.

when you look around, the bathroom pretty much looks the same except for the semi dried up pool of blood on the ground and the rest of the dried up blood stains scattered throughout the bathrooms tiles. you wonder how long you were out for and hope it wasn’t for more than 15 minutes. “are you sure you don’t see anything?” comes soobin’s voice from somewhere within the bathroom. the bathroom itself isn’t too big but when you look around you can’t seem to spot them.

you contemplate leaving beomgyu to rest so that you can see what the boys are up to. would it be wrong to leave him in this state? _it’s not like you’d be going too far._ what if a zombie suddenly comes rushing in and you’re not here in time to save him? _he’s going to die anyways just get it over with so that you won’t have to watch over him like some babysitter._

you battle with these thoughts in your mind for about a minute until the answer comes to you in the form of a pained groan from the boy himself. “y/n?” beomgyu calls out groggily. he’s clearly sleep deprived and his mind seems somewhat hazy for the time, being that he can barely even make out that you’re seated right next to him. “i’m right here,” you say softly, hoping to calm whatever nerves he might have about being left alone.

“thank you,” he breathes out. you wonder what he’s thanking you for exactly. could it have been something you did in his dream? saving him from turning into a zombie? or not leaving in the dust to be finished off? you don’t ponder it much and just try to muster up a smile as genuinely as you can. it’s been hard to do that these past couple of hours given the situation you’re in but you hope it comes off naturally.

“where is everyone?” beomgyu asks, looking around just as you did when you awoke. “somewhere in here… im not sure,” you say. you push yourself off the floor to stand and help beomgyu up as well.

you stare at his nub of a hand in what you think is a subtle way but he catches your wandering eyes. “i-its ok to ask,” he says, sighing. he knows you want to ask how he’s doing after everything he just went through.

you don’t want to come off as if you’re putting him down or thinking he’s less than for being bit but you can’t help but ask. “are you ok?” you say hesitantly. you both know it’s a stupid question but he knows you’re just asking out of common courtesy. he laughs dryly, accepting the question. you hope he doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“im as fine as one _could_ be with a missing hand,” he waves his stub in the air weakly and drops it back to his side with a visible frown. “i’ll be fine,” he says forwardly. the air grows tense and awkward as you’re not sure how to respond. you decide to give him just as weak of a smile hoping he won’t be offended that you want to make sure he’s ok and won’t turn on you suddenly like in the dream.

“ _guys_!” you hear soobin’s voice call to you both. thankfully it sounds close enough that you’re sure you won’t have to come out of the bathroom. beomgyu smiles at you one final time for extra reassurance that he’s ok and starts walking towards the group’s now hushed voices.

you stand in the middle of the bathroom now contemplating. even though you want to convince yourself that beomgyu will be ok you already know what his outcome will be and it makes you sad. if you all don’t manage to get out of this school and find a working hospital, beomgyu _will_ die. you look up at the ceiling to stop your tears from falling. you don’t want him to die but there’s nothing you can do about it at the moment. not to mention taehyun’s injured wrist and all the scratches and bruises you’ve all gained throughout your time here.

you shake your head to focus on the current situation at hand. for one, all of you are alive so that’s something to be grateful about. the pace you all are going at right now is acceptable but if you go according to your dream then the freshman you bumped into earlier might still be alive somewhere in the library. that _has_ to be the next objective.

“y/n over here!” soobin calls out. you sigh and follow his voice.

on the list of things you weren’t expecting to see today, the item at the top of that list would definitely be zombies for sure. the thing below that? taehyun’s body holstered upon soobin’s broad shoulders. you can’t help but muster up a tiny giggle because of how ridiculous they look. _finally_ something to laugh at amidst the chaos of today.

the boys look at you with weird expressions on their face but they all mold into soft smiles. soon enough, they all join into your small laughing fit. “ok ok,” soobin says, rolling his eyes. you’re glad they’re not fighting at least.

taehyun jumps off of the tall boys shoulder with ease. he dusts his hands off after latching onto the window sill for god knows how long. “what were you guys doing here?” you ask. you notice you’re now in the corner of the bathroom. the tiny space is only meant for the radiator and the small window that gives off the sun light during the day.

“we found this window that we wanted to look out of in case we saw anything or anyone. it was too high up though so we had taehyun get on soobin’s shoulder to scope out the outside,” yeonjun explains. the other boys nod. you look at them bewildered that they even managed to work together without breaking out into a fight. you can only guess that seeing beomgyu in the state that he was in, they realized the harsh reality of what was really going on here.

“so what did you see?” beomgyu asks. you can hear in his voice that he is hopeful of some form of help out there. you mentally sigh, you don’t say this out loud but there’s no hope for an ambulance to just be parked outside of your school. you doubt a school would be their first priority in the apocalypse.

taehyun strains out an exhale, running his hand through his hair. “it’s pretty much the same deal as the principal’s office,” he shakes his head, looking at you. you do recall you both seeing someone get brutally eaten when you had looked out the window with him then. “so no luck?” you conclude.

taehyun shakes his head dejectedly. it’s silent for a moment, the soundless atmosphere letting everything sink in for everybody. you can faintly hear some groaning and moaning from the zombies roaming outside the school and even the ones lingering near the bathroom. “maybe there’s just no one around here? they could all be in the city or in hiding,” beomgyu speaks up after a little bit.

you all look at him with awkward expressions. your school wasn’t smack dab in the middle of the city but it wasn’t exactly on the outskirts of town. if you all walked, you could reach the city in around 20 minutes or so. what beomgyu is saying could be a possibility but with the number of undead people lingering around the school, you’re willing to bet they all migrated here _from_ the city.

“will you be ok?” you ask him carefully. “we need to be prepared for when we reach a hospital or some kind of help. it’s not going to be easy getting from the school to the city.” beomgyu nods with determination. it seems like he’s adamant about not dying in this school. you commend him for that, you wouldn’t want to be found dead in a place that you hated for most of your life either.

“so what’s the plan,” yeonjun interjects. you see him look at you with an unreadable expression and you kind of start to regret kissing him. everytime you’re around someone else or interacting with someone else other than him he starts acting weird towards you. “i’ll go with whatever you decide to do y/n,” soobin pipes up. taehyun nods, agreeing with the boys statement. you look at them with wide eyes and hands up in defense. “when did i become the leader?”

in all honesty you don’t want to be seen as the leader because if one of them dies it falls upon you. you really don’t think you’re mentally capable of dealing with that.

“you’re not the leader,” soobin scoffs. “but i sure do trust you a hell of a lot more than these guys.” beomgyu rolls his eyes while yeonjun and taehyun hold back their snide remarks towards him. “fine.”

“i think we should go towards the library,” you direct. they all look at you confused. “why the library? that’s awfully specific,” taehyun says. you sigh, “it’s because i think someone who’s alive is there. i ran into them earlier and remember him saying something about heading there before this all happened.”

you secretly hope they will go along with your plan. you don’t even know this boy’s name and you’re risking the group’s life to save him. however, if you go according to your dream he has to still be there. it doesn’t matter if you find him dead or alive, you need to reassurance that at least he made it to the library.

“so basically you want us to go to the library, risk our lives in what seems to be a hoard of zombies roaming around different parts of the school, to save some guy you know. you don’t even know if he’s still alive for fucks sake,” yeonjun chides, his tongue poking his inner cheek again. you bite your lip realizing that your plan does seem a bit selfish. however, you stand your ground anyway. “yeonjun i don’t have time for your jealousy, not when someone’s life is at stake.”

he chuckles and all of you can feel the tension slowly rising in the room. hopefully it doesn’t get loud enough for the zombies to figure you all are in here, it would be difficult getting out if a hoard were to bombard you in this tiny space. “you dont have _time_? you had time when we made out in that closet,” he says smoothly, his voice laced with something that you can’t pinpoint.

everyone stands still as you stare at yeonjun with a mix of annoyance and rage. he’s so unbearable you can’t believe you even got close to him to begin with. “when you _what_?” soobin speaks. his eyes are wide, mirroring taehyun and beomgyu’s expressions. beomgyu’s mouth is wide open and taehyun stares at you with what seems to be a hurt expression, you can’t tell. “it was just a weird moment ok?” you try to defend yourself. “it sure was,” yeonjun says with a smirk.

“y/n,” beomgyu mumbles. he looks saddened to hear about your previous actions and you don’t blame him, you are too at this point. “i knew it,” soobin laughs. “i knew it and i told you. of course you would choose yeonjun.”

your mouth opens and closes as you’re at a loss for words. are all these boys scolding you for a simple kiss? “first of all, i didn’t _choose_ anybody. this isn’t some bachelor competition guys. if you haven’t yet noticed this is the end of the fucking world. second, _he_ kissed _me_ and it was a surprise ok, i was surprised.” you huff.

“i bet,” taehyun mumbles, mostly to himself. “i thought you liked _me_ … we kissed too,” beomgyu murmurs with a pout, just enough so the entire group can hear him. soobin looks between beomgyu, you, and yeonjun with large eyes. _great_ , now you’ve got everyone worked up. “what’s even going on here?” he splutters.

“guys it’s not that serious ok?! there’s literally someo-” between you trying to explain that someone’s life was in danger, yeonjun looking bored with the situation he caused, taehyun looking disapprovingly at you, and beomgyu quietly sulking, soobin steps up. in one quick motion, you’re grabbed by the waist by his large hands and pushed roughly against one of the toilet stalls right behind you. when both your bodies collide, hitting the wall with a loud thud, your heart races at the prospect of having made a noise loud enough for the zombies to hear. his lips are molded with yours and his scent mixed with the metallic smells of the blood on his face attacks your nose. you find it hard to breathe with him kissing you like this so you whimper pathetically.

he smirks into the kiss and plans to go deeper into it when he’s pulled away roughly by someone. “are you out of your _fucking_ mind?!” yeonjun growls. he holds soobin’s jacket from behind with a grip so tight you actually think his fingers will go through it.

“ _we’re even now_ ,” he says smugly in yeonjun’s face. “so you _want_ to die?” yeonjun frowns deeply, shoving soobin back in disgust. he looks like he’s getting ready to have another brawl with the purple haired boy and you can only watch with your jumbled mind as they start to unwind.

taehyun sucks his teeth in nothing but annoyance. beomgyu simply watches you as he’s been doing this entire time. you look at him apologetically, silently wanting to let him know that this is all a mess that you hadn’t planned for.

once it looks like soobin has recovered from yeonjun’s initial shove he posts up, getting ready for the fight. “let’s go,” taehyun’s voice rips through the tense atmosphere. both of the boys stop to look at taehyun quizzically but he simply pushes past them and grabs your hand. “we’re going to the library to find y/n’s friend and if you don’t like that idea feel free to stay here and let the zombies eat you.”

with that he tugs you along towards the entrance of the bathroom to leave.

beomgyu sighs, running his free hand along his hair and face. there is too much happening at once for his poor mind to handle. in the end, he decides to go with you though. despite the fact that you seemed to have _something_ going on with yeonjun and soobin had so boldly claimed you in front of everyone, he still wanted to try his luck with you.

you were nice to him and he had liked you even before this whole apocalypse mess had went down. if push came to shove and you didn’t end up with him, then the second best thing to come from this was him finding some help for his hand.

he would have to come up with some way for you to focus on him but it’s clear that now your attention would have to be divided among four people, five if you end up finding your friend. he contemplated using his injury in an attempt to get you alone with him again but decided against it. he couldn’t stoop so low yet, he would have to find another way.

soobin and yeonjun stand there bewildered. yeonjun wasn’t too fond of the idea of you bending over backwards and risking your life for some guy. he wanted to have you for himself. although he wasn’t sure if it was because he found a genuine interest in you or because he wanted to hold it over everyone else’s head that he still had it going on even during the end of the world.

soobin crossed his arms over his chest. for one, he’s glad he made such a bold statement on the group. now the other boys wouldn’t even try their luck with you now that he had kissed you like that in front of them. he didn’t know where exactly he stood on the whole “finding your friend” situation but all he knew was that you _couldn’t_ end up with yeonjun of all people, he would make sure of it.

“you’re an asshole. they’ll never like you after that stunt you just pulled,” yeonjun scoffs. soobin rolls his eyes at the boy in front of him, “like you’re any better. you put them on blast in front of everyone.”

“whatever just keep it _in_ your pants,” yeonjun waves him off as if he doesn’t have time for this anymore. soobin watches silently as yeonjun walks away towards the entrance of the bathroom. he shakes his head already knowing that this simple thing will result in some form of competition. he smiles to himself, this is one competition he’s not willing to lose.

︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵︵

“just hit anything in your path,” taehyun whispers. you let him instruct the group since he seemed to be the most level headed at the moment. you did take note however that he wasn’t talking to the group per se, he was more so talking to you. “and soobin, _don’t_ use the gun. for starters it’s too loud and it’ll attract more zombies. second, we need to save bullets just in case there’s more of an issue in the library or if we manage to get out of this school alive.”

you look at taehyun with so much adoration. you like how he’s willing to take the lead despite his injury and how he’s actually serious about what’s happening. “y/n and i will lead up front, beomgyu will be sandwiched between us and soobin and yeonjun. how does that sound?”

you watch everyone’s expressions carefully. you can tell yeonjun isn’t happy about you taking the lead with taehyun but it makes the most sense. with beomgyu being sandwiched between you guys, you can ensure his safety. he’s lost too much blood which makes him unable to lift heavy objects, taking him being able to defend himself out of the question. thankfully no one objects to taehyun’s proposal.

taehyun peeks his head out from the door frame of the bathroom to check the hallways. there are a couple of stragglers that you’d be able to take out with the element of surprise. “we have to be on guard,” taehyun whispers, taking a couple of steps forwards. “we _always_ have to be on guard,” soobin retorts.

you roll your eyes, “please stop.” soobin grumbles in response.

the tight grip that taehyun has on your hand despite his wrist injury is alarming. you can tell he’s nervous. “hey, calm down,” you whisper to him. he looks at you with pursed lips and squeezes your hand tighter if that’s even possible.

after a few more silent steps you hear a clang loud enough that when the sound finishes reverberating through the halls, it leaves a ringing white noise in it’s wake. “ _shit_ ,” you hear soobin curse. you whip your head around to check on what that sound was and see soobin’s gun on the floor along with a couple rounds of ammunition.

you all stare at the gun wide eyed and frozen for a moment. the zombies that you were trying to attack with the element of surprise veer their bodies to the sound of the clang from the gun. once they make eye contact with you, you know it’s life or death now.

soobin scrambles to pick the gun back up along with the ammo. however, the hallway is too dark for him to pinpoint exactly where the rest of the ammo ended up so he only manages to snag a few before a zombie hurls itself at yeonjun who is right next to him. “any day now!” yeonjun yells at as he tries to fend off the zombie. there’s another one running down the hallway on yeonjun’s end trying to catch up to you all and you hope they can handle that because there are about four coming your way from your end of the hallway.

“beomgyu just stay behind me and tae ok?” you instruct. taehyun smiles at the nickname but forces himself to frown as now isn’t the time. beomgyu scrambles to get behind you specifically and that makes you even more nervous than you already were.

taehyun manages to hit the first two that launch themselves at him. he hits them across the head with so much force that they slam into the lockers along the side of the hall. you already know the sound of their bodies hitting the metal lockers will alert more of them so you hope you can get this phase over with.

the other two zombies come running at you but taehyun is too busy taking care of his mess. once one of them is close enough you squeeze your eyes tight, trying to block the sight of possibly killing someone who was once alive. you swing the bat with so much force that your body shifts a little bit. thankfully beomgyu is behind you keeping you steady as best as he can. “there’s another one!” he informs. you hadn’t anticipated for the other zombie to be in such close range as the one you just hit so you weren’t exactly prepared to swing. it throws itself at you with its snarling mouth wide open, attempting to bite you once it reaches you but you quickly hold the bat up.

the bat ends up going straight through the zombie’s throat but doesn’t manage to kill it. it gags and tries to claw at you but you hold the bat at a distance. “taehyun!” you scream. he whips his head at your shout and sees you struggling with the zombie. he growls, running up to the zombie and swinging his bat down with enough force to break the spine, effectively detaching the head from the rest of the body.

once you confirm that the zombie is no longer alive anymore and the detached head can do no harm you slide it off the bat with your foot. “that’s gross,” you acknowledge. you turn around to access what yeonjun and soobin’s situation is but they’ve already handled their end with soobin finishing a zombie off by hitting it across the head with the butt of the gun.

“ah!” he breaths out, lowering himself so that his hands are rested on his knees. “that was _way_ too fucking close.” you walk up to him to check if he has any injuries since he had left himself vulnerable at the beginning. “hey are you ok?” you grab his shoulder to bring him back up to look at you. after catching his breath he stares at you for a moment before smiling casually.

“of course im ok,” he says. you don’t catch the smug implications but the rest of the boys do. “ _im ok too_ ,” yeonjun grumbles. you roll your eyes at him. “i was just about to check on everyone but _thank you_ for letting me know.” you don’t even bother checking up on yeonjun and walk straight up to taehyun.

“im fine,” he breathes out. “thanks for helping me out, i really appreciate it,” you say sincerely. “of course i would help you,” he chuckles lightly. “im not just going to let you die.” you nod awkwardly as he just stares at you, as if he’s trying to read you. “im going to check on beomgyu,” you mumble.

you see beomgyu resting upon the lockers, breathing heavily which alarms you. “hey- hey are you alright? what’s wrong?” you ask him in a hushed voice. you don’t wanna startle him or make him more panicked so you hope you sound calm. “im- im ok i was just scared for a moment,” he forces. you look down at his nub of a hand and notice that it’s started leaking again. “beomgyu try not to stress too much, you could risk bleeding out,” you inform. you know it’s not exactly easy to _not_ stress due to these circumstances but he’s going to have to try.

“we should just leave him in one of these empty classrooms,” yeonjun suggests. soobin scoffs in response but says nothing. “what?” you look up at yeonjun who has a bored expression.

“he’s going to die soon anyways but if we leave him in one of these classrooms while we go get your friend, we can just come back for him.” you turn to beomgyu who is shaking his head slightly at the proposal. it’s not the _worst_ idea but you don’t want to risk coming back to a corpse on the floor.

“we can’t leave him- fuck, we won’t leave him,” you say, still trying to calm beomgyu down. “what if we don’t come back from the library? then he’ll be alone or die alone i don’t know! we’re just- we’re not leaving him ok,” you groan in frustration.

you urge beomgyu to stand and sling his arm over your shoulder for support. he can walk on his own but the more stress he puts on his body the weaker he gets and you don’t want him to suddenly collapse at the worst time. “taehyun just cover me until we get to the library.”

with that, you all trudge on. time for you all is only measured in beomgyu’s breaths. as if one of these could be his last and once he stops, time stops. along the way, taehyun defends you against any zombie that comes hurtling towards you, which you thank him for every time. you feel bad that he has to not only watch his back but yours and now beomgyu’s too.

you guys are close to the library now but beomgyu says he needs to rest and breathe which you let him do for a moment. “how’s your wrist?” you ask taehyun. the boy looks down at his injury, almost forgetting it was there. “im not used to being right handed… it’ll get worse before it gets better i guess,” he smiles sadly.

after a beat of silence he speaks up, “how am i doing?” he asks hesitantly. you force a smile at him and pat his shoulder. “you’re doing great, thanks for watching our backs.”

you can tell he has more on his mind and it looks like he’s going to say or _do_ something at that moment but soobin’s voice cuts through whatever is going on with you both. “we’re close to the library, i think we should get going,” he eyes taehyun with a weird glint in his eye as if telling him to back off. taehyun clenches his jaw at the other boy but lets him have this one.

you all start back up again and are near the corner that leads to the main entrance of the school’s library. you remember when the school held fundraisers to have more books and better computers installed. a sudden memory of sleeping at one of the computers during your break sweeps through your mind and you physically have to hold back tears. life is suddenly so different from what it was just a couple days ago.

“im gonna check the corner just in case,” taehyun tells the group. you all nod and watch him move ahead from all of you into the darkness. you can faintly hear some groaning from the zombies but it’s hard to tell exactly from what direction they’re coming from. you get the strange feeling that they’re somehow surrounding you. you start to wonder if the five of you are the only living people in the school and if the zombies can sense that, slowly making their way towards the smell of live flesh.

you all wait for what feels like an eternity and you start to worry. “what’s taking him so long?” yeonjun asks impatiently. the zombies haven’t made any new noises and you haven’t heard taehyhun’s screams. _what’s going on?_

 _“taehyun?!”_ you whisper shout. you don’t want to draw too much attention to your presense, already feeling like someone or _something_ was watching you. “taehyun?” you try again. no answer. “im nervous,” beomgyu whispers from behind you. you nod, acknowledging his worries.

“let’s go ahead just in case,” soobin suggests. you all quietly and slowly lurk towards where taehyun went but to your surprise, he’s crouched at the corner as still as a rock. “taehyun?” you call out to him quietly. he doesn’t answer you and soobin raises his brows in question.

once you peek around the corner you hold back a gasp at what taehyun was looking at.

 _an entire hoard of zombies surrounding the entrance of the library._ they all claw and scratch at the glass of the windows and door. it doesn’t seem like they’re trying very hard since it looks like there’s no one inside. from what you can see, the lights are turned off and that’s about it. “oh my god no,” you whisper. did your dream come true? was there really no saving the freshman from earlier?

“we should go…i don’t think it’s a good idea to provoke them,” soobin says quietly. “no we have to try to check,” you insist. you look down at taehyun who’s still frozen in place. you know that one small loud noise could send them running in your direction. the hoard is way larger than the baseball team in the gym so it would be hard fighting them all. you silently card your hand through taehyun’s hair and he flinches back into reality. “we’re going in,” you whisper to him. he looks up at you with so much doubt and fear in his eyes that you almost turn back and forget about this whole mission altogether. _almost_.

he sighs and you look at the other boys. they seem like they’re not going to object. “beomgyu, we’re going to have to be fast…can you run?” he looks around the corner to calculate how far he’d have to exert himself. he bites his lip and looks at you. just like taehyun he has doubt in his eyes. “y-yeah i think i can make it,” he says slowly. everyone looks at him uncertainly but you still hold onto him for good measure.

“im going to shoot towards the other side of the hall to distract them, the bullet is bound to hit something,” soobin says taking out the gun. “we’re gonna have to have our weapons ready just in case,” yeonjun adds. everyone readies their weapons and you hold beomgyu as tight as possible. he’s trembling and rightfully so.

soobin peeks his head and arm out from the corner and lifts it just above the crowd of zombies. “come on…” he mumbles. it’s dark on the other end of the hall so he won’t know if he’ll hit something or not but he takes his chances. he shots and you all hold your breath as there’s a loud clang from the other end of the hall.

all of the zombies snap their heads in that direction and go scrambling towards the noise. “go now now now!” you whisper shout. you all hurry towards the door with no issues and relief washes over you right when you’re in front of it. _so close, so close._

yeonjun tugs on the door but it doesn’t open. he tugs on it a couple more times, frustrated grunts leaving his throat with each pull. “quit messing around! whatever i hit isn’t gonna keep them at the end of the hall forever!” soobin whisper shouts at him. yeonjun breaths become increasingly fast paced at that moment. “im trying!” he tugs harder this time and the handles make a noise that reverberates throughout the hallways.

you all stand in fear and shock as the groans and moans of the zombies shift in your guys’ general direction. “it’s not opening! i think there’s something blocking the entrance!” he screams. fuck it, there’s no point in being quiet anymore, the zombies know you’re there. “pull harder please!” you shout at him. hell, you even help him pull on the door handle at this point. “guys!” taehyun backs away a little bit and readies his bat.

a zombie comes running toward you and yeonjun and he swings the bat, causing the deafening crack of it’s skull to ring in your ears. _that was fucking close._

the rest of the hoard is dangerously close now and if you don’t come up with a solution in about .2 milliseconds you will die right here. suddenly you let go of the handles and yank soobin towards you so hard that he crashes into your chest. any other time you both would’ve been flustered but this is life or death. “shoot the glass!”

he doesn’t even question you as he sends two consecutive bullets into the glass windows of the door. they go straight through the window but don’t shatter them like in the movies and how you thought they would. you look at taehyun who thankfully is holding his own against a couple of zombies but this isn’t enough. he has a broken wrist and it’s him and his bat against three zombies right now. beomgyu stands close to you, frightened and shaking violently. soobin runs towards taehyun to help him fend off some of the hoard with the gun that has now run out of bullets.

you look at yeonjun with tears streaming down your face and a look of worry that practically says ‘we’re going to die.’ he purses his lips, taking in the situation quickly. suddenly he bangs on the cracked window with as much force as he could possiby muster. some of the shatters and crooked pieces of glass that stick out from the window pierce his hand but he doesn’t let it stop him. he continues banging on the door until it’s turned red with his blood.

you look down at his feet and see his discarded bat. you grab it quickly.“yeonjun!” you yell at him to warn him to move out of the way. you use all the strength you could possibly muster to swing the bat at the glass. with one strike it shatters into a million pieces, leaving a gaping hole where the glass used to be.

the loud shattering of glass must’ve driven the hoard to go more feral as their snarling and snapping becomes more aggressive and soobin and taehyun start to struggle to hold them off. “go!” you yell at yeonjun and beomgyu. yeonjun jumps through, opting in diving through the hole because although it’ll hurt when he lands atleast it’s better than getting eaten alive.

“beomgyu go!” you usher him through the hole careful to not have his nub cut with the jagged edges of the remaining glass on the frame. you breathe out as they’re now inside the library.

you look at soobin and taehyun who now have a pile of zombies practically on top of them trying to bite them in anyway possible. “guys the window! you’ll have to jump through quickly!” you shout at them.

“you go!” taehyun yells back. you bite your lip harshly but decide to go through anyways, not really having time to contemplate. “are they going to stay out there?” you hear beomgyu ask frantically. you look down at what was blocking the door initially. if you completely open the door then it’ll be hard to close once the hoard bum rushes towards you after soobin and taehyun run through.

you look around the dark library and see an empty bookcase on the floor. “yeonjun quick! help me bring that bookcase.” you hurridly lift the bookcase with all your strength towards the door.

“soobin, taehyun, just jump through and we’ll block off the window with the bookshelf just hurry!” you cry. you watch taehyun slowly back up while wildly swinging the back to fend off the zombies that are quite literally on top of him at this point. he screams and you reach your hand out of the window to pull him through. he falls through with a grunt and ragged breaths.

“shit! soobin!” you call. “soobin?!” you look through the window but it’s hard to see him as it’s quite dark in the halls. your tears are freely flowing and they effectively shield your vision. you call his name again while yeonjun tries to slide the bookshelf to cover the window.

he’s about half way done when soobin comes running towards it at full speed. “hurry!” he shouts. you can see behind him that the hoard is quite literally on his tail. you sniffle and hold both your hands out, ready to pull him through.

just when his hands are in yours he jolts and is seemingly pulled back. “y/n?!” he tries to pull himself towards you and you try your hardest to pull him. the rest of the boys grab your arms to help pull him through.

you peeked behind him to see a zombie grabbing onto his leg and another one crawling on top of that one to get to soobin. soobin kicks at it but his actions are too frantic so he misses each kick. just as the zombie is about to reach him he kicks again, full force, effectively detaching himself from the hoard.

since you’re all pulling him with so much force, he goes straight through the window but his leg manages to snag along the jagged edges. you ignore the blood curling scream he lets out as he crashes onto the floor and his leg goes completely limp. just before the hoard is able to rush through the window, yeonjun pushes the bookshelf into place, blocking them out.

the only sounds now are the zombies and all of your ragged and frantic breathing. soobin holds back another scream as he lightly touches his gashes.

you suddenly hear a thump on the carpeted library floor and slowly look up. you don’t think you’ll be able to fend off a zombie right now so if that’s what that sound was then you’ll just die on the spot.

however, you look up to see the boy from earlier. his clothes are bloodied up and his hair isn’t as fluffy as it was when you first saw him earlier. his jaw is dropped just like the fire extinguisher he was seemingly just holding, which fell from his hands due to the shock of seeing all of you. you watch as he looks over all of you and once his eyes land on taehyun he gasps.

_“oh my god no way.”_


End file.
